Gilmore Girls A year in A life season 2
by RaPage
Summary: What happens after Rory finds out she is pregmany
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom I'm pregnant"

Lorelei mouth dropped to the ground she was speechless first time in many years. Rory gave her a few minutes to come around to the idea

"Mom I'm sorry but I wanted you to be the first to know"

"Who's is it Rory?" Lorelei replied angrily.

"Mom ..."

"Rory which Society boy is it" Lorelei spat out, "You are unbelievable Rory you are a smart girl and the last 2 years you have flounder, you have acted like a spoilt brat that thinks they are entitled to something. Whoever you are sleeping with and I know it's not that Rob, ("Paul mom" Rory whispered) they have turned you into a society wife. What happen to the girl before she was passionate, driven and was writing articles left right and centre"

"Mom you are right I have lost my way the last 2 years, but I thought I found what I was looking for and I realised how stuiped I was" Rory said

"So are you going to tell me who Rory"

"No I need to go to the doctors first then I need to tell them that they are to become a father" Rory replied.

"Gee Rory this is a mess," Lorelei sighed, "I will always be here for you but you need to smarten up and be more responsible"

Lorelei got up and start walking down the stairs, Rory kept staring out to the township.

"Rory Love did I hear right your are pregnant" an Aussie accent surprised her.

Rory looked at Finn he looked upset, "Finn this is a mess, I am a mess I stuffed up so badly. I'm so stuiped"

"Love you are right there but let's not talk here as you said to many ears" Finn replied

Finn grabbed her hand as she came down the stairs, "where to love?"

"Mom is getting married today so maybe we should just go home as I think she has gone to Luke's for breakfast" Rory replied

They walked to the crapshack and went inside, "Finn what are you doing here?" Rory asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Rory we had something and after New Hampshire you completely ignored us, you know we will always be your friends without him!"

"Finn you and the boys were friend with him to, I was trying to do the right thing. But I realised afterward that I should have never gone back"

"But you did Rory you hurt me I thought we had something" Finn said angrily

"Finn we did, but neither one of us were ready to settle .." Rory replied

Lorelei shouted out from the door "I have food! Oh I didn't realised we had company of a Limo boy?"

"Hi Lorelei" Finn smiled

"Oh my god the accent you are the one who hit on me at the police station" Lorelei smiled widely

Finn rubbed his hand thru his hair, "Sorry about was young and stuiped, but I still maintain you have good genes"

"Ha dont say that infront of Luke he will get jealous, so Finn (Finn nodded as Lorelei gave a thinking look not quiet remembering his name) are you staying for my wedding today there is plenty of room"

"You can stay if you like Finn" Rory said quietly

"Well thats settled" Lorelei spoke over the top.

"I'll see you both shortly I'm going to get organised it is my wedding day after all" Lorelei bounced upstairs

"Rory, I don't think thats .."

"Please Finn I made a Hugh mistake, I should never had gotton back with Logan. But I loved him and I alway felt there was unfinished business there. But I needed to make the mistake now it's all complete stuffed" Rory said quietly to Finn

"Well what are you going to do Rory?"

"I need to get thru this wedding, go to the doctors and make as plan for what is next"

"Rory, what about Logan?"

Rory sighed, "I don't want to see him again. I can do this on my own, (she looked up at Finn) I don't expect you to step up and help. This is your best friends baby after all and it would be weird"

"Rory, as I said you hurt me badly I love you"

"Lorelei, Rory it's your mother where are you?" Emily shouted out.

"Grandma in the kitchen" Rory shouted out

"Hi Rory," then Emily turned and saw Finn, "Hello Finnegan didn't expect to see you here, are you attending to"

Finn walked up to Emily and took her hand and kissed, "Please Mrs Gilmore please call me Finn and yes I am here for the wedding. So I will leave you ladies to get change and will see you soon for the ceremony, what time is it again Rory?"

"Finn its at 3pm will see you in the centre just before that" Finn nodded at Rory and walk out.

After "Wow Rory I did not know you knew Finn Morgan he is a great catch number 1 bachelor in the US under 35" Emily smiled gleefully

"Grandma we are just friends please don't push"

"Rory you are 32 years old you should be thinking of settling down and having children. I still have my connections you know I can find you a nice boy?"

"Mom hello leave her alone, Rory is a little lost and needs to find herself before she finds Mr Right" Lorelei replied

Rory looked down at her feet she wanted to dry, "I am going for a shower and then get changed so If you can excuse me" and she fled the room.

"Mom you need to stop this, she will find him when she is ready you were lucky to find Dad so early and I found Luke, but Rory she still has things to do"

"You are right Lorelei," Emily replied, " I just don't know where her head has been the last 2 year's, before that she was focused"

"Rory and I have spoken Mum so let get organised as it's my wedding day." Emily and Lorelai went upstairs to keep getting ready.

After the ceremony

"Rory you look pale" Finn said as he sat down at the table with her

"I feel sick and tired" she replied looking like she was about to cry. Finn didn't want to touch her but he started rubbing her back.

"What do you need Rory?"

"A good sleep" she smiled at Finn

"When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 12 in Hartford with Dr Glenn at the hospital"

"Rory I will be there for you tomorrow only cause I am worried but after that I am not sure"

"Finn as I said you don't need to I can do this on my own. I stuffed up with everything even after when Logan and I broke up before New Hampshire, I shouldn't have contacted you"

"Rory it takes 2 to Tango"

"Im sorry" tears started to escape her eyes.

"Well well Holden didn't think you would be this emotional" Jess said walking up to the 2 of them.

Finn took his hand away from Rory, "Well Jess, after over 10 years they finally settling down. I'm allowed to emotional as Luke is my new daddy cousin."

"Eww please Rory that would make us kissing cousins. Who is your friend?"

"Jess this Finn a friend from Yale"

"Not one of the Blonde picks friends" Jess sneered

"Look Rory I have to go I will see you later" Finn stood up and left

"Please don't Finn" Rory spoke up but he was already gone she turned to Jess, "That wasn't nice Jess Finn was a good friend"

"Then why didn't he help you the last 2 years you are a mess"

"Because I pushed him away, leave me alone Jess" Rory stood up and walked to her mum and Grandma

"I'm sorry I am really tired after last night, do you mind if I go home to bed"

"You do look tired hun yes go to bed, even I am running out of energy" Lorelei looked at Rory worried

"Rory have a good sleep we will catch up later"

"Thanks Grandma"

Rory left the wedding party and went straight to bed.

The next morning

Rory woke up late and ran straight to the toilet, "I swear this vomitting is getting worse" she said to herself. She walked out to the kitchen and realise the time, Rory quickly runs back into the bathroom showered and changed before jumping into her car at 11 to drive to Hartford.

Rory got to the hospital with 15 minutes to spare, sign in and filled out the paperwork as much as she could. She start to feel dizzy

"Here Rory eat this, you look so Pale"

"Thanks" Rory took the biscuit from Finn, "Yum what is it?"

"Its called a Gingernut biscuit my mom brings them from Australia I love them with a cup of Tea, but they are also good for when you are feeling off colour" Finn handed a few more to eat.

"I didn't think you would come" Rory said quietly, "I'm sorry about Jess, he can be an ass sometime"

Finn replied, "I didn't want to come but my feet lead me here"

A nurse called out Rory's name and Finn grabbed onto her hand as they stood, they both felt the electric shock up there arms. "Well its still there" Rory said a little shocked, Finn could only nod and they walked to the nurse. The nurse lead them to a room and explain as Rory first appointment had confirm the pregnancy that they would be doing a scan today. Rory was give a cotton gown to get on and told to sit on the bench a technician would be in shortly.

"Finn are you sure you want to stay?" Rory asked

All of a sudden a bubbly technician walked, "Hi you must be Rory and the dad to be" not waiting for reply, " I will scanning the pregnancy to see how everything is going can you please lie back Rory and Daddy you can stand behind her"

Rory and Finn were a bit shocked but did as they were told.

"Rory this is an internal so I am sorry if this in uncomfortable" the technician said as she inserted the wand. Rory looked up at Finn and pulled a face, he grab her hand as to comfort her.

"Now Rory, how many weeks did you say were pregnant?" Asked the technician.

"I believe I was about 6 weeks" Rory replied as she saw Finn look away

"Well that isn't correct?" the technician replied.

"I might be out a bit not sure where they take the date from"

"Actually Rory these scan can almost tell the date of conception and you are actually further along. You are just over 9 weeks along"

Rory gasped and Finn looked bewiled

"Rory that mean ..." he looked into her eyes, "I love you Rory Gilmore"

Tears were coming down her face, "I'm so glad I will be doing this with you Finn, I love you to"

And they both shared a sweet kiss of pure love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Would you like some pictures" asked the Technician

"Yes please" they both replied

The technician printed some picture then told Rory to get changed and go to the next room to see the doctor.

"So this is kind of Freaky, you and I slept together after you Logan broke up and I got you pregnant?" Finn said

"I'm glad this baby is yours I guess it fate, we spent 10 year being stuiped when we should have been married with kids earlier. Finn are you really happy?" Rory asked

Finn replied, "we need to sort things out but Yes I ecstatic that this child is mine"

"Hi Rory and you are?"

"I am Finn Morgan Rory's partner and father of the child"

"Dr Glenn nice to meet you, so we found out that you are further long then expected at 9 weeks and 4 day does that sound about right?"

"Yes that is correct" Rory replied

"Now your blood pressure is down"

"Yes I was violently sick this morning and didn't get to eat anything proper til I got here" answered Rory

"Okay We need to watch the morning sickness, you need to eat and rest as much as possible in the next couple of weeks then we will access you. Do you have any questions for me" Dr Glenn asked

Rory and Finn asked a few and left happy, as the left the Hospital Rory's phone rang

"Hi Mom" Rory said smiling at Finn

"I had a doctor appt ... no all good I didn't ask you to come as I knew ... Well Finn ended up coming for support ... I'm not sure as we just finished ... wait a minute" Rory laughed then spoke to Finn covering the phone so her mum couldn't hear.

Finn started to speak, "Love why don't you come to my place for the afternoon to rest and talk. Then we can go from there, when does your mum leave for her honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow night they leave, yes that sounds like a plan. I am tired." Rory smiled

"Okay finish your conversation and we will go back to mine" Finn said

"Mom I'm going to stay in Hartford for the afternoon I will call you later ... Okay bye"

"Finn how did you get here?" Rory asked

"Driver, but I rather not have you drive so I will drive us to my apartment and we can eat and rest"

"Here are my keys lead the way" Rory hands Finn her key and they walk to the car.

A short drive later they arrive at Finn's apartment, "Rory, Love" Finn said waking Rory up.

"Hmm" she replied. She was still out of it so Finn decide to let her sleep, so he picked her up from the passenger side. Took the elevator to his apartment and place her in his room so she could keep sleeping. Whilst she slept he decided to check his work email, as he knew he was going to have to make some trips soon.

Sometimes later after emails answered and phone call made, Finn got a call from Logan he decided to ignore it. As Finn had let Rory sleep for over an hour he thought it would be best to wake her and get her to eat something. He walked to his room and noticed she wasn't in his bed, then he heard her vomiting in the bathroom. As Rory had been to his apartment on several occasions she knew where to go, Finn walked into the bathroom grab a glass filling it with water and a cloth to wipe her forehead. He got behind her pop the cloth over her neck and started to rub her back. When Rory stopped being sick she slowly sat back down.

"Rory" Finn stretched to get the glass of water , "Here is some water for you to drink"

Rory grabbed the glass and slowly sipped the water, "I'm really hungry" she said

"What do you feel like?"

"chicken sandwich ?" Rory answered unsure

"No worries i have that in the fridge to make, can you stand up?"

"Give me a minute" as she drank more of the water. "Okay help me up please"

Finn help her stand up and walked them into the kitchen. He quickly made her a sandwich and Rory scoffed it down.

"would you like some more or something eles?"

"Can I have another round and maybe some Chip"

"Yes I can do and I have a pack of Samboy chips bbq that mum brought for me"

"Samboy?"

"Yes it's an Australia brand they are my favourite crisps"

"Ah yes you told me about them before, yes I will give them a try"

Rory ate some more food which Finn had made and he grabbed some crisps as Rory pretty much devoured the whole pack.

"Did you like them"

"Yes you can tell this baby will be more Australian, liking ginger nut biscuits and these crisps"

"Well there is packs of the biscuits in the cupboard you can take to help calm your stomach and I get some more crisp for you to"

"Finn we need to talk about everything"

"Yes we do, I am glad this baby is mine but what does it mean for us what do you want Rory. We are no longer children running around"

"Finn I want us to be a proper Family husband and wife raising this child is that what you want? But also after our mistakes over the last 2 years do we start again, go from where we left off or what"

"I'll be right back" Finn walked out of the kitchen to his study and came back in with a couple of minutes.

"Rory, Love" as he sat next to her at the table, "I have known for year that you were the one and my parent's gave me this" Finn moved off the chair got down onto one knee and opened the box "Lorelei Rory Gilmore-Hayden will you marry me"

"Did your parent know?"

"Rory" Finn laughed

"Yes with all my heart I will marry you" she started to cry. Finn removed the ring from the box and slide it onto her finger.

"Yes my parent knew about our relationship I asked them to keep it quiet, did you not notice how they were around us when we went together (Finn made a quotation hand gesture) to social gatherings"

"No I never picked up on that I just thought they knew we were saving each other from bad dates" Finn laughed at that comment.

"I think you should know Colin knew about us to"

"What, how, did you tell"

Finn moved back onto the chair, "one of the last times we were together before Hamburg and we were sleeping here. Colin came into the apartment to talk to me, he walked straight into our bedroom and saw us half naked and cuddled up. He cornered me so I told him, but I made him promise not to tell anyone the truth"

Rory sighed, " well Logan use to ask me all the time why we went to events together, he was very jealous but I told him we were just friends. Now I have a bad feeling that he is going to react badly to all of this"

"I agree, but if he truly loved and wanted you he should never have cheat on you with Bobby or the rest of the girls. Or walked away when you said No"

"No you are right, I only went back to him because I felt we had unfinished business but I found out before this last end he had another girl beside Odette "

"Fuck he is a piece of work"

"Finn I don't want a Society wedding, I know my grandmother will push for it to be done before the baby is born and as we are uniting 3 major families in Hartford she will want over a thousand people there"

"Rory I want a small wedding to, but you and the baby are the first priority. I don't want you stressed and if that means waiting til after then so be it. I know my parents won't push a big wedding as they didn't have one. Or we can have a destination wedding somewhere?"

"I like the sound of a destination wedding and we can invite only a small amount of people"

"But we need to discuss where we will live and you have a job but I have nothing at the moment. I don't even have enough money to buy new underwear"

"Rory come with me" Finn took Rory's hand and lead her to the second bedroom. In the wardrobe was 2 boxes, she opened the top one.

"OMG, how did you end up with my underwear did you look in these?"

"No but are you telling me soon to be Mrs Morgan that you are not wearing any underwear today?"

Rory blushed , "No comment"

Finn walked slow up to her but he hand around her face and kissed her, it started as something sweet, but then they both realised they wanted more and the kiss turn to more passionate. They both moved their hands around each other pulling each other closer together.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Finns house phone was going off they both groaned and pulled apart. Finn walked into the main room with Rory following, "it's only Colin I will call him back later" Finn said they both sat on the couch and Finn continued, "Okay in regards to the stuff you were saying before. We can live here in Hartford, New York or we could leave the state's altogether. (Finn could see Rory was going to ask something but he quickly continued). I have hotels that I manage within the Morgan group in Europe, Asia and Australia so I have houses or apartments in some of those places"

"At this point I am not sure where I should be but what about work?"

"Well for me Rory I would prefer that you didn't, yes I know you are not a kept women, but I am worried this might be a high risk pregnancy and would prefer you rest. But in saying that you did say you wanted to write a book is that still the case because you can write anywhere with that. And maybe after the baby you could come and help within the Morgan group?"

"Yes i want to work but you are right I need to think about this baby and yes I do want to write this novel. So yes I can follow you around."

"Now my next question is what will your Mum thing about all of this Rory?" Finn asked

Rory sighed, "this can go either 2 ways, she likes you as she showed at the wedding and be fine or she could hate the whole thing because you are Society. She knew that we went together with functions but never knew about our relationship before. I just.."

Finn started to rub Rory's back, "we will work it out together, okay "

Finn mobile rang again he saw it was Colin again and just ignored it. "Now it's getting on did you want to go home or did you want to have dinner together and celebrate tonight and return tomorrow?"

Rory grinned, "I will let Mom know that I will be home tomorrow"

Rory texted Lorelei saying that she was going to have dinner with Finn and be home tomorrow. She then went to the second bedroom opening the other box which had a mixture of clothes and had a quick shower and changed.

They both were wearing casual outfits, "Love what do you and our precious cargo feel like for dinner?"

Rory replied, "umm Italian"

"Okay I know the place" Finn replied and they went out.

A couple of hours later

Rory and Finn arrived back at Finns apartment, "How are you feeling my love" Finn asked.

Rory grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards her for a kiss, once they parted, "I'm hungry for you now" Rory smiled.

Finn replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I need you" Rory said taking Finn's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

The next morning

"What the FUCK"


	3. Chapter 3

Logan had decided to start his bachelor party early and flew from London to Hartford, he had called Finn but guess he was away working. So he called and met up with Colin and Robert, they went around drinking at different pubs and clubs until about 4am where they were kicked out.

"well wadd we doing nnnnoow" Colin slurred, he wasn't that drunk as he slowed down his drinking a few years ago with trying to be the number 1 attorney in the West coast.

"Lets go to Finnnnnnnns" shouted Logan, " He allllways has alcohol to drink and room to sleep"

"Yes, driver take us there" Robert tells the driver.

The boys had a key to each other apartment so they always let themselves in they sat down and drank for awhile .

Over an hour later Logan decided he wanted to go to bed

"Im sleeping in Finns bed so we don't have to share" Logan said and started walking into Finn's bedroom

"What the fuck?" Logan shouted out

By the time Colin had run in, Logan had grabbed Finn and was punching him.

Finn and Rory after their love making had put their clothes back on, as Rory had struggled to sleep during the night she had ended up onto of the sheets, facing away from Finn. Finn had just placed a hand on her hip and that is what Logan had seen. The noise woke up Rory and she turned to see Logan drag Finn out of the bed and punch him. Logan had got several punches in before Colin dragged him off and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell Finn she is mine, my Ace" Logan shouted

Rory had got up and was helping Finn up, "What the hell Logan we are over we said Goodbye, Finn and I were having a movie night and we fell asleep"

Rory felt it was best to lie about everything after seeing Finns face and body from Logan's punches.

"What are you guys doing here at my apartment?" Finn asked as he was trying to get them out of his room.

Colin dragged Logan back into the main room.

"Finn are you okay?" Rory asked

"Yes, but can I ask why you lied to them?" Finn replied

"If he knew we were together and having baby he might get more violent" Rory exclaimed quietly

"Shit yes sorry still half asleep, yes I get your point let's keep both points quiet. Are you wearing your ring?"

"I managed to slip it off when I was coming to you"

Rory and Finn walked into the room to find Logan passed out with Robert. Finn motioned to Colin to move into the kitchen with them.

"Colin why are you guys here" Finn asked

"we both called you, Logan wanted to start his bachelor party early"

"Weren't we all suppose to meet in Law Vegas or something" Finn asked

"Yes but Logan was feeling all upset over Rory and his upcoming nuptials" Colin replied

"Colin Logan and I broke up he made me the other women?" Rory said

"You knew he loved, he asked you to marry him all thoes years ago Rory" Colin said agitated

"Does he know?" Rory asked Finn, Finn shook his head

Rory sighed and started, " Colin, Logan was cheating on me when he went to London, he got Bobby pregnant. He also had other girls when he came back to for that last 6 months we were together some at Yale and the ones he had in Vegas when you guys went together"

"Finn did you tell .." Colin said turning to Finn

Rory cut him off, " No I was told from several sources."

"Im sorry Rory I did know he got Bobby pregnant either how did tou find out about that one?" Colin said

Rory answer, "I found out a few years ago walking around London for an assignment and she was holding hands with a Little boy who looked like Logan. She told me that Logan has nothing to do with either of them. Then when we got together again, he never told me about Odette until they were engaged. And then just before we broke up I found out that he was sleeping with other women."

Colin looked shock, " Finn is this true?"

"Yes man I know who have know him longer, but I either saw or new about it. I even knew that he found out about Bobby pregnancy and walked away. She was smart enough to realise she was never going to get anything from him and decided to do it on her own" Finn replied. He had walked to the freezer and got some ice to pop on his face.

"Okay so he is an ass but what is happening with you two. Rory I know that you both were together before Hamburg." Colin said.

"Just as I said Colin, Finn and I caught up and he asked me for a movie night nothing else. And yes I know that you know and thank you for not telling him" Rory replied.

"Finn?" Colin turned to his friend.

Finn didn't want to lie to Colin but for now he need to protect Rory and their child from Logan, "she is right, I just wanted to be a friend and catch up. Now I rather these two not be in my apartment have you go a driver," Finn pointed to the two men asleep on his couch.

"My driver is still here if you help me I will get them home. Logan is so drunk we know he won't remember anything. But we have a bachelor party starting on Thursday and you will be brusied, what do you want to do." Colin asked

"Well I was going to ring Logan today which I still can to tell him that I am having some issues at a new hotel site in Australia so I will have to miss the gig"

"Is that true?" Colin inquired

"Yes the Perth site has been delayed and I have to see what is going on to get it back on task. Then whilst I'm there once I've finished I should check my other hotels there and in Asia. But I will let you know okay. But I need them out so i can sleep as it's only fuck 6am"

Finn help Colin take Logan and Robert to the car and whilst Rory went back to bed. Finn soon joined Rory in bed and he could hear sniffing back.

"Rory was is matter"

"Is it true about you leaving for Australia"

Finn sighed, "up til yesterday yes I was leaving for about 3 month to check my hotels and apartments before Logan's wedding. But now .." he couldn't finish the sentence because he wasn't sure how she would react.

She turned around, "Can I come with you?"

Finn had the biggest grin on his face then kissed her, "Yes Yes you can come with me"

Rory smiled back "Perfect, so we will go and speak to my mom then when did you want to leave?"

"Well we can go tomorrow if you like, and hopefully it can get us away from prying eyes"

"Colin?"

"Yes. I hope Logan won't remember seeing you. Can he still contact you?"

"No i blocked his phone number and email"

"Good lets sleep for another 2 hours then head to Star Hollow"

Both of them cuddled and fell asleep.

2 hours later

Rory got up and ran straight to the bathroom, Finn was right behind her. Once she had finished he gave her a biscuit to eat before she stood up and water to wash it down.

"I would thank you but this really is your fault?"

Finn laughed "Yes I will take that and I will be here every step of the way to, so please don't abuse me to much"

"Yer yer" Rory said as Finn helped her up.

"I know it's a stuiped question but are you hungry?"

Rory laughed, " I feel like some tea and maybe some more biscuits. Then maybe we can head to Star Hollow and Luke's?"

Rory had called her mom to let them know that they were coming in Rory then remember Finns face.

"Finn how are you feeling with what Logan did to you?"

"Well he didn't punch hard enough and I noticed there is no bruising so I hope I will not get anything"

"You are lucky your faced isn't red or bruised, so we'll be ok"

AN hour later they were driving to Stars hollow.

"I was thinking Love, maybe whilst we are in Perth we should get married? Invite your parents and your grandma down for a small ceremony?"

"To be honest that sounds perfect but maybe not tell my Grandma it's a wedding so she can't interfer?"

"Okay when we get there we can set a date bring them over a day before" Finn smiled, "but what are we telling your mum today?"

"I think the truth you and I were together, then I dumped you and we are slowly getting back together. I will tell her you are the father of her grandchild but not that we are engaged I think that might be to much for her to handle ?"

"Or should we see how she is going and make the u decision from there"

"I'm sorry Finn" Rory started crying

"Rory look at me it doesn't matter we are back on track we are getting married and having a baby. I don't care about the last 2 years anymore okay. I love you and you know that" Finn said passionately

"I love you too Finn" Rory said

They arrived at Luke's in Star Hollow and Luke had closed it for the morning for them to have a late breakfast together

"Hi Mom, Luke how have you been?"

"Good Rory, hi Finn surprise to see you here?" Lorelei said.

"Hi Mrs Danes?" said Finn

"At this stage is Lorelei" looking him up and down.

"Luke can we order some food" Rory was trying to break the ice.

"Yes what do you feel like"

Rory and Finn gave there order

"Lorelei coffee ?"

"Yes let's sit down everyone" Lorelei said

"Okay so let's start from whilst I was on the Barrack campaign .."

Rory went to explain that her and Finn ran into each other one of the Night she was out and he had stop a young man from hitting on her. Both agreed they weren't ready to date so they help each other events, comer separate, meet up and leave together to hang out. Eventually it turn into more but they didn't want people to find out.

So far Lorelei was please that her daughter was thinking smart, then she dropped the bombshell about Logan. She was fuming inside but kept a smile on her face.

Rory told her Mom that she and Finn broke up when she found Logan. "I felt like there was unfinished business with him and needed to make sure I made the right decision"

"As much as I am angry with you Rory I understand as I did it with your father. So are you telling me this baby belong to Logan"

"Logan and I spent one more night together 6 weeks and I assumed the baby was his. Mom let me finish, but when Finn and I went to the doctors yesterday and had the scan I was told I was 9 weeks pregnant"

"So are you telling me .."

"Mom stop Finn and I just over 9 weeks ago had a wonderful night together and we conceived the child I am carrying now" Rory smiled

Luke piped up, "Are you both happy"

Rory looked at Finn and he smiled and replied, "Yes I am very happy she is the Love of my life"

"well congratulations to you both" Luke shook Finns hand and hugged Rory.

Lorelei was shocked at this point but then she could see the Love radiating from Finn to Rory and back, she knew they were meant to be. Lorelei then realised it was Finn who was good for Rory and why she did well in her career. And Logan we the reason it turned shit


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay so what are you 2, single together?" Lorelei asked

Rory turn to Finn then back to her mum, "Well we are doing this together and Finn proper to me last night .." Rory finished unsure how her mom would react.

"I can see now that it was Finn who helped your career and life. And I'm glad that it's his baby and not Logan as he always drags you down. So I have to say congratulations to you both on the baby and the marriage to be" Lorelei replied

Rory hugged her mum and started to cry, Finn rubbed her back in support, "Mom I'm so happy that you support this"

"Rory I told you had to sort it out and it looks like you done most of that so when is the wedding?" Lorelei asked

"Well Lorelei I have work in Perth Australia in a couple of days and we will be there for awhile so we were thinking of getting married there away from society" Finn said

"Your Grandma is not going to be happy you two are basically uniting 3 families" Lorelei replied

"Three?" Finn asked

"Finn I told you I was a Hayden" Rory rolled her eyes

"Haha I forgot about that yes it is 3 family's hmm wonder what the Huntzburgs would think if they knew" Finn laughed

"Dont care" Rory replied as she started to scoff the food down that Luke placed down.

"Slow down Rory" Finn laughed at her

"Stop it your baby is making me hungry" Rory said still shovelling food

"Back to your question Lorelei I think in the next month or so we will get married. We will sort everything out there and send for people a couple of days before" Finn said

"Hahaha that's sneaky, but it stops your wedding from been taken over" Lorelei said

"Yes the wedding is about us and nobody else. When will you be back from your honeymoon?" Finn asked

Luke replied, "we leave tonight and back in 10 days time"

"Okay We fly out tomorrow and will let you know when you are back" Finn replied

They all spoke more of Lorelei and Luke's honeymoon, Finn and Rorys wedding idea and what was planned for their next couple of months in regard to Finns work.

"Rory what have you decided for work then?" Luke asked a bit concerned she was going to become something she knew she didn't want to be.

"This pregnancy is on the border line of being high risk at this stage, so I am going to keep going with writing my book and hopefully have it ready for publishing by the time the baby is due. And then after that Finn had said about me maybe joining in with his family business. But I also realise that both Grandmas will be pushing me now to take up both Heirship as it's getting close to my 35th birthday" Rory started to feel a little faint after that realisation.

Finn notice and rubbed her back, "breath Rory you don't have to run the companies if you don't want, you have people who know there jobs and will only report to you when necessary. Are you tired maybe we should take you home so you can lie down" Finn finish concerned for Rory

"Yes I'm tired after this morning, mom do you mind if we go back to the house and rest before we pack" Rory asked rubbing her belly

"Yes you can but please make sure you tell Finn if it's more than tiredness please" Lorelei replied also concerned.

Rory got up and swayed a little Finn held onto her and they both walked out to the car. By the time they got to the crapshack Rory was fast asleep. Finn took her in and placed her on her bed he decided he would have sleep to.

An hour late he got up and Lorelei was making coffee, "would you like some" she asked Finn

"Yes please, she fell asleep in the car I think this pregnancy is making her tired. It was like that yesterday to" Finn said to Lorelei.

"I was younger when I had Rory I don't remember being tired but I was very emotional. Please make sure you find her a good doctor in Perth to get her checked on regularly" Lorelei said giving Finn a mug of coffee.

"My sister had a baby last year in Perth so I will ask her for details so wee can make sure Rory is looked after"

"Finn can you."

"Yes I will make sure you are kept in the loop with everything. I don't want her to be stressed, so a couple of months away travelling would be good"

"Good thinking well I'm off to pack the last few things and drop Paul Anka off. Just let Rory know to close everything when you leave."

"Depending on how long Rory takes to pack we might just stay here or go back to mine. The flight leaves at 1pm."

"See you later Finn" and with that Lorelei went upstairs.

Finn though whilst he was waiting for Rory to wake he would check his email and text as his phone had been off most of the morning. When he switched it back on he had a text from Colin

'Logan doesn't remember a thing but he will try and call you again'

Then came thru 5 miss calls from Logan and 2 from Colin so he thought he should call.

Ring Ring

"Hey Mate how are you going"

"Finn my man I wanted to start my bachelor party early where are you we are in Hartford"

"Sorry Logan I have to fly to Australia to sort out one my hotels tomorrow so I will have to miss this one. Maybe you and I can catch up before the wedding for drinks"

"Come on Finn I need this I'm marrying a whore who doesn't care about me and Rebecca has left me to shit I meant Rory."

"Please Logan I know you better than that who was Rebecca" Finn watched Rory walk in knowing who he was on the phone to.

"No I'm just drunk and slept with a Rebecca last night"

Finn pulled a face at Rory, "Okay Logan, maybe you and Odette need to sit down and hash things out"

"What hash mate?"

Finn rolled his eyes Rory smirked she knew Finn lingo, "talk to her, you both don't have a choice maybe you can grow together to love each other:

"No fuck that society people don't love each other, except for your parents and Honour"

Finn realised there was no hope talking to Logan as he must of started drinking again, "Look mate I have to go I will talk to you soon"

Logan not paying attention, "maybe I should call Rory she will want to join us."

"Logan she ended it remember she said Goodbye to all of us, don't get her involved in it again it's not fair to her"

"Whatever Finn I'm gonna call her" and hung up

Ring Ring

"Yes I'm not getting that" Rory suggested at Finn

"Fuck what are we going to do about him" Finn said to Rory

"Well once you have made me a coffee and I drink. I'm going to block him and then we will be away. I should feel bad but mum is right he did drag me down and that's because of his dad wants a trophy wife for him. I get he doesn't want to marry her but either make good of this marriage or stand up to his dad and find someone else."

"He is going to chase you"

"I don't care Finn I'm going to marry you and have your baby. Please let not fight over this"

"I'm sorry Rory," Finn kissed her and made her coffee.

"Now Rory do you want to stay here tonight or go back to mine?"

"are you packed (Finn nodded) why don't we stay here then we can go to yours tomorrow grab your stuff and leave. At least that way we might not bump into anyone"

"Yes thats true, I'll message Colin tell him to keep the boys away from my apartment"

"Shit did Logan?"

"No Colin told me he didn't remember last night"

"Thank God for that I don't think I could cope with you all bruised" Rory got up and started kissing Finn passionately.

"Oh God" Luke walked in as they were making out.

"Sorry Luke"

"No sorry Rory I forget you over 30 and not the 5 year old that use to visit me at the diner"

"Mom is upstairs if you are looking for her"

"Yes I am we need to get going. I also brought you both some dinner from the dinner to eat"

Finn replied, "Thanks Luke I appreciate that someone will be hungry soon" looking at Rory

Luke placed the food on the table and walked upstairs.

Rory smiled at Finn, "I'm hungry now" she sat at the table and started to eat. Finn brought her coffee over and joined her. When they finished Luke and Lorelei were bringing down their luggage, Rory and Finn got up and helped them pack into the car. Well Rory and Lorelei watch they hug and said there goodbye.

"Well I have some energy to pack some clothes what will I need?" Rory asked Finn as they walked inside. Finn listed off things and told her they can buy stuff to

"Finn" Rory said annoyed she didn't like buying new clothes all the time

"Rory, you are pregnant you are starting to show but your body will change"

"I forgot about that I m sorry"

"Don't be my love just don't try and bite my head off all the time" he chuckled and cuddle her, "I will leave you to it I will be in the living room checking my emails"

"Okay" and Rory kept packing

About 30 minutes later she was done packing and joined Finn on the lounge.

"Hun" she said with cheeky smile, "in 10 years of being together we never have done it in my house or bed"

Finn looked at her and realised she was wearing a little night that left nothing to the imagination. She got on top of him and started to kiss him. She started to tug at his top from his pants, Finn stopped their kissing and lift his shirt over his head, he then grabbed Rory's top and tugged it off her. He then grab both her breast and started to massage her gentle whilst kissing her.

She started to grind herself on his pant, "please Finn I can't wait I need you now"

Finn lower her onto the couch and helped removed her little shorts, then remove his pants and boxes. As he positioned himself above her, "Rory are you okay to do it on the couch"

"I'm lying on a blanket please I need you" at that stage Rory didn't care she just needed him.

Finn thruster straight into her, "oh my god please Finn keep going" Finn kept the pace up.

Rory kissed him, "please Finn harder I need you:

Finn moved her legs so her knees where almost on her chest to get a better angle, he felt her getting tighter. "Oh Finn I'm almost there" both of them came in a hot and sweat mess but they loved it. Once they both got there breath back, Finn rolled Rory's side.

"ready for round 2 but in my room?" Rory asked

Finn looked at her shock, she giggled and said "maybe this time you can't keep up with me"

Finn stood up picked her up and took them into her room for round 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys

I'm sorry but I have to take a break for week as I have broken a finger and it's a bit hard to write at the moment.

Hopefully by next week I can keep going with my story

Thanks everyone

Hi everyone

My finger is still sore but I thought I would try and write a short chapter

Happy reading

Chapter 5

The next morning Rory and Finn were heading back to Finn apartment when a call came through

"Hi Dad" Finn said, he had the phone connected to the bluetooth.

"Hi son, Logan has called me and asked if he could use the plan to head to Las Vegas, I told him you were flying out this afternoon to meet me in Perth and that it was no worries to drop them off and you could keep heading to Australia"

"Bugger Dad," Finn looked at Rory and she nodded her head as she knew what he was thinking, "Dad, Im bringing Rory with me to Australia and we don't really want to be around Logan at the moment"

"Hi Rory" Finns dad said and kept going, "son can you fill me in a bit more of what is going on?"

"Well Dad the short version Rory is pregnant with my child and I proposed to her so we are getting married in a few weeks in Australia with just our families around" Finn replied.

"Ahh" Finns dad was shocked but recovered quickly, "About bloody time you to, we can't wait to have you apart of the Family Rory and a new grandchild wow that is fantastic"

Both Rory and Finn smiled at each other, Finns dad kept going, " Can I tell your mother Finn please"

Rory nodded her head and smirked to Finn to say that is was okay and he replied, "Yes dad you can, but now we are going to be delayed as I don't want Logan near Rory"

"No I understand that son, let me see if I can get the domestic plane out and you both can travel in that to Las Vegas and then take your plane onto Australia. Let me call and get back to you shortly"

Rory piped up "Or maybe Finn you should just go with Logan and I'll catch another flight to Las Vegas?"

"Rory, no we aren't going separately" Finn said.

"Finn what excuse will use on Logan to not be on that flight, because if you say work he will wait" Finns dad said

"Shit you are right Dad, grrr I don't like this"

"I'm sorry son I didn't .."

Finn cut him off "No dad that is fine it's not your fault, the baby and engagement is only happened in the last 36 odd hours and I want to tell you with Rory in person"

"Well my secretary whilst I'm on the phone has organised the other plane it will be leaving 30 mins after yours Finn please both be safe and let me know when you are leaving Las Vegas"

"Thanks Dad my flight leaves at 2pm so I better get my stuff packed see you soon, bye"

"Bye" Rory added.

"Rory I'm so sorry are you going to be okay flying on your own?"

"Finn its fine, lest this way Logan might leave you alone for awhile"

Another call came thru as the got into the underground parking Finn answered it

"Finn my man did your dad tell you the good news we are coming with you on your plane" Logan says excitedly, "Now you have to stay with us over night"

Finn rolled his eyes at Rory, "Logan I can't I will take you there, we will drink on the plane then I will have to refuel and get to Perth. I have organised meeting for as soon as I get there as I have to sort these hotels out. You know how it is"

"Yer Yer, why can't you be like the old Finn getting drunk why are you Mr Responsible, did .." Logan stopped himself.

Finn clenched his fist but Rory grabbed his arm closes to her and put it on her stomach to calm him down.

Logan continued, " Finn you were closer to Ace can you please call her and get to join us. She's won't answer my calls"

"No Logan you both have finished don't drag her back"

"Colin shut up" Logan said.

Finn kept going, "Does Colin agree with me?"

Logan replied, " Yes he said leave her alone to. Finn she was the one"

"Logan if she was the one you wouldn't have cheated."

"Well she was ..."

"Logan I don't want to hear it, it's done it's over" Finn took his hand off Rory's belly and lifted her head up as he knew she was getting upset and kept going, "Logan I will see you all at 1.30 at the airport and please no more talk of Rory"

Finn hung up, "Love are you okay"

She burst into tears and he hugged her, "Rory he is an ass, I know what he was going to say and you are bloody perfect. Remember that please"

"I'm sorry Finn" Rory cried, "I think it the hormones, but you are right he is an ass" as she started to settle down.

"We have 2 hours let's get up to my apartment I will pack a few things and we can eat some lunch together. Then we can go to the airport I''ll have my driver take us and you can wait in the car til you need to leave"

A couple of hours later Finn was on his plane and Rory was on the Morgan's domestic plane.

Logan was already trashed when they got on the plane and pass out just after they had lifted off. Robert had to stay behind due to work but would get there later so it was just Colin and Finn awake on the plane.

"Finn, about Rory" Colin said quietly, "how are we going to protect her from Logan? His marriage is still months away and I think he will travel to Star Hollow to get to her"

Finn looked at Logan to make sure he was asleep but you could tell by the snoring coming from the body "Rory won't be at Star Hollow, she told me she is going to write a book so she wants to do it where she will have peace and quiet. She said she wasn't going to tell me but was going to keep in touch, I think it's for the best we don't know where she is" Finn replied as much as he trusted Colin he wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Please let Rory know that I will be there for her if she needs someone else to talk to with you being away. So give her my number and Steph will be there to if she want to talk to another female" Colin smiled at the last remark

"Colin what are you trying to tell me did you and Steph make it official?"

"Finn, Steph and I are engaged but we want to keep it quiet. Even both sets of parents agreed"

"Congrats man I'm so happy for you. So will I be best man?" Finn hugged Colin

"Yes now will we ever see you settle down and raise a family" Colin asked Finn

"Well if you can do it maybe it's in the cards for me one of these days" Finn replied and kept going, " let's have a drink to happily ever afters"

Colin and Finn toasted to Colin's happiness, then their conversation turned to business. Finn want to make sure Colin knew how busy he would be hoping that if Logan decided to do a impromptu trip to see him Colin would stop it . When they arrived in Vegas Logan was still asleep or past out, so they both Colin and Finn dragged him to the wait car. Finn said Goodbye and waited for Rory's plane to land.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone **

**I thought I will add another small chapter in for you**

Finn was busy reading his emails when Rory creeped up to him in the lounge area at the airport.

"Hey sexy" Rory said seductively

Finn jumped a little, Rory started laughing, "sorry babe couldn't resist"

"haha you are earlier than expected"

"Yes we took off 20 minutes after you, how was Logan?"

"Asleep. Thank God. I don't think I could have put up with him awake, which reminds me Colin mention he was worried Logan might come after you since his wedding is still fair away. I told Colin that you wouldn't be in Star Hollow, but some where secret"

"Finn I think we should tell Colin the truth. I think after we told him about what Logan did to me he would be more on our side than Logan"

"Yer I agree he is my best friend, but we will wait til we settled in Australia and that way I know Logan would have gone home."

"I agree so when does our plane leave"

"The pilot said another 30 minutes then we can board and leave Are you okay"

"I'm pretty tired it's been a big day"

Finn wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "as soon as we are in the air we can change into our PJ and jump in the bed at the back of the plane"

"Sounds like a good idea" Rory said yawning

30 minutes later they were in the plane ready to take off.

"Finn I don't feel to good"

"Is it because you are hungry, did you have something to eat on the other flight?"

"I had some crackers and nuts, drank a bit of water"

"Let me see if I can delay the pilot and get the crew to get you some dinner maybe that will help" Finn said worryingly. He got up quickly asked the stewardess to get dinner out for Rory immediately and went to the cabin to see the pilot to delay their flight. He didn't want to travel if it was something more than her not eating properly.

Debbie the stewardess got out the food quickly and served it to Rory. She let Rory know that she was trained nurse if Rory was still feeling sick after the dinner and also not to scoff the food down quickly as she may vomit it up.

Finn came back thru seeing Rory eat her colour was starting to return as she had gone pale.

"Love how are you feeling?" Finn asked

"Sorry Finn I'm an idiot usually all I do is eat but today has just been a weird day. I feel much better now are we able to fly"

"Can I get Dabble to lest check you over before I tell the pilot we are safe to leave?"

"Did you know she is a nurse?"

"Yes that's why I hired her all those years ago in case us boys needed some medical attention"

"Okay thats fine"

Finn called Debbie back over she check out Rory and gave her the all clear to fly. Finn told the pilot they were okay to take off and they were in the air quiet quickly

"Love go and change into your PJ and jump into bed you look tired. I just need to finish these emails and I will come and join you"

"Okay" Rory said and got up and did what he asked.

After she had closed the door, Debbie came thru, "Finn I hope I'm not over stepping my mark here but I think you need to make sure Rory gets regular checked up?"

"No Debbie I have known you a longer time, you have proven I can trust your instincts. Rory has had bad morning sickness and she could possible have a hard pregnancy. What are you thinking?"

"Well I agree with the hard pregnancy so that is good that it has been brought up. But I also need you to make sure she eats regularly or she will get very sick and cause issues for the pregnancy."

"Yes thank you the other flight was organised quickly so there was only the pilot and no stewardess and it's a 7 hour flight. Shit I should of made her eat something in the lounge. Is it possible that you can wake us 8am New York Time so I can make sure she has breakfast?"

"Yes Finn I will get food done and then wake you both but I will let you sleep in a little longer as it about 11 pm in New York. Goodnight I will see you in the morning"

"Night Debbie" and with that Finn followed Rory to the bedroom and fell asleep with her.

Next Morning on the flight

Finn woke up to Rory running to the bathroom, he followed her and she was crouched over the toilet

"Hopefully I'll have only 2 more weeks of being sick" Rory said after finished being sick.

"I'm sorry darling," Finn run his hand down the side of her face which she leaned in to.

"It's okay it will be worth it in the end, Finn" Rory smiled

There was a knock on the door, "That will be Debbie with breakfast" Finn said

"I'm starving, but can I stay in my PJ"

"Yes it's just us and Debbie, I want you to be comfortable" Finn said helping Rory up and taking them back into the main cabin.

Debbie had organised a simple breakfast for Rory with toast, jams and vegemite. Rory automatically went for the vegemite.

"Rory you know vegemite is a little salty" Debbie said

"Debbie, I know" Rory smiled, "Finn made me try it before and I actually liked it. And now I think this Aussie baby in me is making me crave it"

"It wouldn't be an Aussie baby if it didn't like Vegemite" Finn piped up and they all laughed.

"Debbie have you tried it?" Rory aasked

"Yes it was horrible, Finn made me try it to" Debbie said crunching her face up.

"I didn't make you I said try it out" Finn laughed at Debbie

"Yes that is true. Rory if you need anymore toast or anything eles let me know" Debbie asked

"Actually Im starving can you toast me a few more pieces please" Rory asked

Debbie nodded and went back to the kitchen and returned some minutes later.

"Thank you both for looking after me" Rory said to both Finn and Debbie

"No worries, it's my job" Debbie said with a smirk and walked off.

Finn laughed, "that was my line Debbie"

Rory laughed, "Your the father, it's not a job"

"No you are right it's a pleasure to watch my soul mate get fat" Finn smirked

Rory huffed and pulled her tongue out at Finn, "you will regret saying that when I do get fat" she smirked

"No you will be beautiful and glowing with my child growing in your belly. I can wait to see the bump and feel my child moving with in you" Finn said

"I Love you Finn you are so sweet"

"I love you to Rory" he got up and kissed her, then they kept eating their food.

From leaving Las Vegas and getting to Perth was a 22 hour flight when they arrived it was early morning and Finn had arranged a driver to pick them up to take them to his family hotel. But a surprise was waiting for them ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Finn and Rory walked off the plane it was very early in the morning, when the started to move to the car it open to reveal his mum and dad with balloons.

"What are you both doing here" Finn asked letting going of Rory hugging his mum then dad.

"Oh darling we were going to let you stay in hotel you must come back to the house and especially now since you have a pregnant Fiancé," Ella Finn's mum walked over to Rory and hugged her, "Hi Rory"

"Hi Ella" Rory replied she felt a bit unwell after waking up sick again.

"Oh darling morning sickness" Ella asked Rory nodded, "come let get you both home and Rory can get back to sleep. And we can celebrate everything else later"

Finn and his dad packed the car quickly by the time they were ready to go Rory was fast asleep again.

When they got back to the house Finn carried Rory into their room and headed down to his parents in the Kitchen.

"Mum, dad you didn't need to do this we can stay at the hotel" Finn said grabbing a cup of Tea from his dad.

"darling when your dad told me that Rory was pregnant, I knew straight away she needed to be around family. Whilst you and dad are working, she can stay here and relax and if she is sick at least I can help look after her. It's not fair to her been cooped up in hotel" Ella said

"No you are right, I'm an idiot for not thinking about that. So you know it maybe a high risk pregnancy given her age, she is unwell in the morning and okay for the rest of the day. But we need to make sure she eats more, she felt on unwell on the plan and it was due to not eating"

"Okay that is fine. You know I cook all our meals around her and I'll talk to her about what she is craving and cook that for her. What about doctors?"

"Well can you talk Nina about getting her doctor information. Nina did say she had a good doctor"

"I can do that. What time is your first meeting you 2?" Ella asked

Finns dad Finnagin piped up, "I pushed them all back an hour so starting at 10am and there is 4 of them. So go to bed for awhile we will leave at 9:30."

"Thanks Dad, mum can we have family meal tonight Rory and I would like to start organising a small wedding"

"Goodnight Finn yes we can do that"

And with the Finn went and joined Rory in bed.

After Finn left with his dad, Rory came down the stairs to the kitchen where Ella was. Rory had been to the Perth house before so she knew where she was going.

"Hi Rory what are you hungry for" Ella asked

"Vegemite with toast please" Rory answered, "with Tea please. Sorry I'm under the weather"

"Oh Rory that why we moved you and Finn here. He will have a few early starts and if you are unwell I am here to look after you, been alone in the city with out family sucks when you are pregnant and I was like that with Finns dad when we moved back here to have Finn" Ella walked up and gave Rory a cuddle.

"Sit down Rory, here is the butter and Vegemite. Ill bring the toast over" Ella finished.

Rory and Ella caught up over breakfast with what had happen in the last few years, Rory felt she needed to be truthful about getting back with Logan and breaking up with Finn. Ella was angry with Rory about breaking her baby boys heart because Finn never told them that when Rory told her she thought the baby was Logan's, Ella had to say something.

"So Rory how do we know that this baby is definitely Finns and not Logan's as we never knew that you both had broken up?"

"How far along I am matches the last time Finn and I were together not Logan. And with Logan we used protection, Finn and I were sometime careless when together."

"Rory im not happy about this are you sure?"

"Ella I get that you are angry with me but I always noted in my dairy when I slept with my partner since my first time. Finn was with me with the scan when we thought it was Logan's, he was angry at me I'll be honest I fucked up completely. I even told him he did need to be at the scan but he said he want to stay then when we were told how far along I actually was we both clicked that it was his" Rory answered looking down at her feet trying to stop herself from crying.

"I need to speak to Finnagin and Finn about this Rory" Ella replied

"Okay i understand maybe I should stay at the hotel for awhile Ella" Rory said. When Ella didn't answer Rory went upstairs and grabbed her stuff and left.

Rory hoped that the reservation was still booked so she could go to her room and relax. When she arrived the check in ladies remembered her from last time and sent her straight up to the room. She wanted to text Finn but she knew he was busy with his meeting so she decided to write her novel. For several hours she was in thee zone and didn't hear her phone. There was a knock on the door, but as she was in the zone she didn't hear it.

"Rory" Finn shouted

She turned around shocked to see him not realising it was late.

"Rory do you know what the time is. I have been calling you since 3 pm it's now 12am?"

Rory turn and looked at her computer, "oh I didn't realise I got here after the fight with your mum and just decided to write. Wow that 12 hours of writing. Sorry Finn"

"Have you had lunch or Dinner?" Finn asked

"No i haven't sorry"

Finn went to the phone and call the kitchen to bring food up for her.

"How did you know I was here Finn?"

Finn sat down on the bed and began, "when dad and I got home mum started yelling at me about not telling them that we were broken up. And that I should ask you to get a DNA test to make sure that baby is mine"

Rory started to tear up, "Okay we can have a DNA test to prove that this baby is your Finn. I think I deserve this after what I have done the last few years"

"Rory, shit, I Know this baby is mine the dates add up. I don't need you to be stressed either we both need to move on from our mistakes."

Rory started to cry into her hands, "I'm so sorry I've screwed up everything, maybe we shouldn't get married or be together"

Finn got up and walk to her at the table, "Rory stop please this is silly. I'm sorry I should have told them we over but I was to in love with you to give up on us. Maybe I should not have propose so soon, but I realised life is to short we have been stuffing around for 10 years and I just want to make you my wife. If you are not ready to get married that's fine we can wait or if you want to wait til your mum has finished her honeymoon we can get her over here and see a judge and get married." By that stage Rory was crying into Finn shoulder.

"Rory I told mum everything and I apologies to her about not telling her the truth. She is still upset but she is also upset that she let you go, she want to apologise to you when we go back home."

"Finn" Rory was interrupted by a knock on the door, Finn got up and opened to the server who brought in Rory's dinner. Finn grab the tray saying thank you to the man and brought it to Rory at the table, she moved her laptop so the tray could be put down.

"Finn I don't think I should go back there for awhile I understand why your mum is upset with me but what about your dad?"

"He was only upset with me about not telling the truth, but he told me to come and bring you back straight away"

Rory pushed the tray away, "Rory please eat, maybe we should stay here tonight then go back to mum and dad's tomorrow and try and sort it all out."

Rory grabbed some food and started to eat the dinner it was a little cold but it was filling. Finn just sat in silence whilst she ate, he was annoyed at himself for not being truthful with his parents about the last 2 years.

Once Rory finished she grabbed Finns hand and she lead them to the bedroom, they stripped off and got into bed.

"Finn i think it might be better if I stay here tomorrow and maybe head back to your parents after your meeting"

"Okay love I don't want you to be stressed but you need to eat so I will make sure food is brought up to you okay?"

"Yes that will be good I want to do some more writing" Rory smiled and started to fall asleep and so did Finn.

The next morning Finn and Rory got up had breakfast before he left to get back to work (with a quick stop at his parents house for a new suit and letting his mother know that Rory maybe coming back tonight). Rory decided to get back to writing as she had the bug and kept writing for several hours when a call came through

Ring Ring

"Hi Grandma"

"Rory where are you I come to take you back to Harford for awhile, ass I have set you some dates for you"

Rory didn't want to let her Grandma know about the pregnancy or the possible wedding soon if it was going to go ahead.

"Oh Grandma I don't want you to do that I need to find me before I start dating again. And I decided to travel and write my book"

"Rory you are unbelievable a book, travelling , you need to find a proper job, I'm sure I can use one of your grandfather's contacts to get you in somewhere. Then you need to marry right and settle down"

"Grandma I feel like I have to do this first please understand. I stuffed up the last 2 years and I need to fix it myself"

"Im not happy that I'm cancelling these dates Rory you need to let me know when you are back so I cam rearrange them. Why didn't you marry Logan all thoes year ago?"

"Grandma it wasn't right he wasn't right please don't ever bring him up again"

"Rory you are better than this"

"I dont want to be Society wife Grandma please know it will get better soon for me"

"Okay Rory I won't interfer in your life but when your are 35 and still single things will need to change"

"Yes Grandma, goodbye Grandma"

"Bye Rory"

When Emily got off the phone she had a thought, my granddaughter did best when she was with Logan maybe I should tell Shira that she will be the Gilmore-hayden heiress maybe that will get them back together. Need to talk to Francine about it all, she will want Rory to marry well.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, life got in the way everything I tried to write.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 8

Finn had an early day and decide to go back to the hotel and take Rory out, when he got back he found her having nap. So he decided to order some food and wait for her to wake up, about an hour later and after he had eaten, she awoke.

"I think we have a problem Finn" Rory said sitting up

"Okay, what?" He asked

She sighed, "Grandma called she was upset that I wasn't around as she has set up some dates for me"

"Thats not that bad, did you tell her your away?"

"Yes, I told her that I was away, but not where and that I was writing my book. She was really angry with me for not trying to get a proper career and settle down. She also mention why I didn't marry Logan all those years ago. It makes me so angry," Rory got up and start pacing, "she got to marry for Love why is she forcing me"

Finn got up and pulled her into him for a cuddle, "I'm sorry Rory but that's how society has gone loveless marriages, cheating with the poolboy or PA. We won't have that love we are marrying for love, we will have children we will cherish and not spoil. And I defiantly won't cheat on you with the poolboy" Finn smirked at the last comment.

"Haha your funny" Rory said, "but what are we going to do, grandma never really liked you and I feel like there is a storm coming"

"I dont really care if Emily doesn't like me I'm marrying you and if you don't want to invite her to the wedding don't. And what ever is coming we will deal with it together, okay"

Rory nodded to him, "umm why are you back early?"

"Well i wanted to finish early and as we told your mum we want to get married soon and if that is still the case, I wanted to take you to a bridal store to try on some dress?" Finn turn that last part into a question.

"What about your parents they might want us to wait?"

"I spoke to Dad before the first meeting and told him that we wanted to get married here in a few weeks. And would he and mum be okay with that?"

"And what did he say they must be still mad at me"

"I told them everything Rory from my side and even though I was hurting that you went back to Logan and I understand. I think we all realised we had to break up to truly realise that we are meant to be. Mum passed onto dad to say that she is sorry and she want to help with the wedding preparations"

"Okay, but I was thinking why don't we go to the council now and get married. Then we can still have a wedding in 2 or 3 weeks time?"

"Ill marry you in a heart beat Rory but why don't you want to wait?"

"I think we have waited long enough. I could give you other reason but please can we just do it. Then we can go and have a look at dresses" Rory smiled at Finn

"Okay pop on a nice dress and I'll put my jacket back on and we can go and get married" Finn said

An hour later Rory and Finn were at the judges chamber in Perth city getting married. As they were walking out of the chambers Rory turned to Finn, "Can we please not tell anyone yet that we have done this and keep it a secret between the two of us"

"Yes, I agree our other wedding might be slightly high jacked by our parents" Finn said

"That I agree with" Rory laugh bit she had another feeling that they might see some uninvited guest at the wedding .

After the had signed all the paper work making them Mr and Mrs Morgan, Finn took Rory to a few bridal salons to look at some dresses.

"Finn where are we getting married so I can pick a dress accordingly ?"

"I was thinking Kings Park Love, there is some beautiful gardens there and then the reception at Fraser's over looking the city"

The consultant in the first shop brought out some Tea length dresses and some empire dresses for Rory to try on. Rory told Finn she would try them on but didn't want him to see any, so he waited in the front room. As the consultant was informed of the short deadline she picked dress that could be brought outright, however in this store Rory couldn't find anything she liked. So they moved onto 2 more stores again there was nothing she could find.

They got to the last store they were going to try for the day where Rory saw flowy bridal gown, it was a empire bodice decorated with rhinestones and lace. It had wide tulle sleeves that had lace appliques and finished into a long streamer in the back. That was the only dress Rory grabbed which sheet tried it on, it fitted perfectly and the store women told her it was part of a trunk show they were having there and the designer was around to see if Rory and Finn could purchase it.

As it was Finn knew the designer and they were chatting whilst Rory was trying on the dress, when the store women came out to speak to the designer he said yes straight away to Rory and Finn. The dress only needed to be shorten a bit so the designer said he would fix that and bring the dress back to the Morgan's house for a fitting later on in the week for a fitting. Rory and Finn thanked everyone paid for the dress and went back to the hotel

Ring Ring

"Hi mum ... Yes give us an 1 hour and bit and we will be home ... Yes we can have dinner straight away ... bye Mum"

"Shit, sorry Rory should of asked if you were okay going home" Finn turned and spoke to her in the car.

"No that's fine we need to hash things with your parents," Rory smirked using the Aussie lingo, " and I would love some of your mum's home cooking"

"Okay We will have a shower, pack and head over there?" Finn asked

"How about we leave the shower til we get home we might get distracted and we still need to consummate our marriage" Rory laughed

"Damn I was hoping for a quickie now" Finn laughed and parked up the car.

They quickly raced up stairs and packed Rory's stuff up, Finn turned to watch Rory bend over he couldn't resist he walked over grabbed her hips as she slowly came back up. She could feel him harden as he pushed himself into her backside, Rory turned her face to meet Finn face and they started to kiss soon it became passionate. Finn slowly moved his hand down to lift her dress from the front , he moved his hand into her underwear and thruster 2 fingers straight into her. Rory moaned into his mouth as he pushed his palm into her clit rubbing it as his 2 finger kept going in and out of her. Finn felt Rory slouch a little so he placed his other hand around her front under breast to keep her steady. They stopped kissing and he moved his mouth to her pulse point where he sucked on it, Finn could hear Rory panting loudly it really turned him on but he want to treat her. His fingers kept thrust and rubbing on the bump inside, he could feel her wetness, he needed to taste her. Finn withdrew his fingers and picked her up placing her on the bed with her legs dangling off. He removed her panties and started to lick up her slit, Rory was moaning loudly he knew she was so close. Finn latched onto her clit sucking on it whilst he place his finger back inside her, that put her over the edge Finn could feel her pulsing around his finger and he licked up all the juices.

Rory was panting hard as all she could see was stars, been pregnant she felt made her orgasm so much better or was it because of Finn. She felt Finn come and lie down next to her rubbing her stomach

"Are you okay Love you are breathing hard there" Finn asked now concerned Rory nodded her head still feeling high from the orgasm. She smiled at him as she could still see he was a bit concerned

"I'm okay that Orgasm was wow" she blushed

"yes," Finn kissed Rory on the cheeky, "my fingers could feel it. Just relax and I will pack the rest of your gear"

Finn got up and finished the packing, he noticed after a few minutes of packing Rory had fallen asleep. So Finn decided to check up on some emails and let her sleep for 30 mins, so she would be well rest for dinner and what he planned after for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily had just finished up with her call with Francine, she had managed to over talk the weak mind women and got her to agree to release a statement with the press that Rory was now the Gilmore-Hayden. Which would be published in 2 days and with both Rory and Lorelei out on holidays they wont be able to stop her plan of get Logan and Rory back together.

Emily had got up from her husband's desk in the study to go and get a celebrate drink when the door rang.

"Who could that be" she said out aloud and wandered to the door and open it.

"Why Hello Logan I thought you were in London?" Emily asked

"Sorry Emily to interrupt but I went to Stars hollow to see Rory but she wasn't there?" Logan asked

"Come on in Logan" Emily opened the door further and showed him to the Lounge, "Why are you looking for my grand daughter?"

Logan looked at Emily, "I made many mistakes over this last decade, but the first one was not waiting for Rory after she said no. I get what she ment now that she needed to find herself in the business world and I should have supported her and stayed her boyfriend. Now I am getting close to my wedding and I realise I want Rory not Odette. And I'm willing to betray my family to have Rory"

"Oh Logan I knew you and Rory are ment to be. However, I am not sure where she is at the moment."

"Can I ask what you mean you do not know where she is? I know her mum got married last week did she go away with them?" Logan asked

"No that silly girl decide to travel and write her book. I don't get it Logan for the last 2 years she was steady with a job but now she wants to write a book?"

"To be honest Emily I think its wonderful idea, with her writing a book she can still be a society wife and help me when I need it. You know throwing parties and that like she has done before."

"No you are right Logan if she does get married she needs to concentrate on family and looking after her husband like I did. She doesn't need a job that will take her away from that" said Emily

"When I find her Emily I want to marry her and start a family straight away. Not caring what my parents think"

"Well I can help with your parents Logan, Francine and I have decided to release a statement in the next 2 days stating that Rory is not only the Gilmore heiress, but also the Hayden heiress"

"Shit, sorry Emily that means Rory has more money than any of us. That's perfect my dad still is still dealing with the prenup we can stop the wedding to Odette"

"Logan I will help you find Rory however I must let you know that I have been invited down to Australia by the Morgan family, actually that might be perfect I will get Rory to meet me there ..."

"The Huntzburgers have been invited to, the party is to show the plans for the new hotel they will be building at Elizabth Quay in Perth"

"Well that is perfect it will be a perfect event and maybe you and Rory can sneak away. I do give you my permission to marry her if she says yes. But if she doesn't please dont push show her your willing to be family"

"Yes Emily Im not going to push I will do anything to spend the rest of my life with Rory, she is perfect"

"Okay, I will organise from this end Logan, can I have your number so I can contact you" Emily got up to grab her pen and paper to get Logans details.

Once Logan left Emily started to plan on how to make sure Rory got all her finances, transferring the Hartford house into Rory's name so she and Logan can live there. Then she had to think of away to get Rory to Australia so her and Logan could settle thing once and for all.

Meanwhile ...

Rory, Finn and Finns parents talk over dinner where they all apologies to each other and decide to move on. They were excited about the wedding and the baby to come.

Ella decide to grab Rory and ask her to explain the dress so they could work out what venues and theme would suit the dress. Rory explain that she never thought about her wedding but after seeing her mums Alice in Wonderland theme she started to think she wanted something similar. But she was worried that they may not have the time as they wanted the wedding to be done in 3 weeks just after the Morgan's work party.

Ella stated that Kings Park would be a wonderful place to get married. It was near the centre of Perth and they had beautiful gardens and Forrest areas which they could get married and then use the restaurant Frasers for the reception. They just needed to organise the guest list and Ella could use their party plan for the hotels in Perth to look after everything eles.

Once they had finished for the night Finn took Rory to his bedroom. Once he closed the door he push her against the door.

"Now my beautiful wife, what am I going to do with you"

Rory looked up at her husband and gave him an innocent look then all of a sudden she had ducked down and pull his pant down showing how hard he was.

"Rory .." was all Finn could get out as Rory started to suck on his cock, she slowed moved up and down it dragging out his pleasure. All Finn could do was groan, he loved it when she did this but he rarely asked her to do it.

"Rory please I'm going to come"

Finn heard a pop then, "but husband what if I wanted you to come"

Before she could start again Finn picked her up and Kissed her hard, "No my love I want to come inside of you"

Finn turned them around and slow moved to bed knowing he still had his pants around his ankles. Finn placed her on the bed and striped.

"Now my Love its time for you to take off your clothes"

Rory stood up and slowly peeled off her clothing knowing that Finn was watching every move. Once she was fully naked they just looked at each other.

"God Rory you are so beautiful"

"And my husband is amazing" Rory moved to Finn and Kissed him. He picked her up again and slowly lowered them onto the bed not moving his mouth from hers, Finn moved on his hand down to her core. He could feel how wet she was and slowly moved her fold apart, Rory moan in his mouth and he push himself into her. Finn slowly thrusted into her setting a pace

"Please Finn harder" Rory moaned.

"My love I need this slow" Finn moan to her

He kept pushing further into her that she felt like his was touching her womb. Rory only ever felt love and cherished by Finn he made her feel things. Like again tonight she felt herself tighten around him.

"Please Finn, oh god I'm going to come"

Finn new he was close, he felt her tighten and they both came hard together. They were both panting hard and he rolled off with both hissing with the lack of connection.

"I Love you Mrs Rory Morgan"

"I love you husband" and they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the next week Rory, Ella and Cindy the wedding planner were planning and organising the wedding. It would only be a small event with close family and friends, Rory even organised Lane and her family to come to Australia for the wedding.

Emily had rang a few times but Rory wasnt in the mood to talk to her so she replied she was in the writing mood and when she stopped she would call her Grandma back.

At the dinner table that night

"Finn who did you want to be as your best man?" Rory asked

"Well since he will be here for the party I was going to ask Colin to the best man, but I should let you know they will all be here for the party," Finn said

"Thats okay maybe I should miss it. I dont want to cause any issues" Rory said.

"No Rory you are Family and since you mum and Grandma have accept our invite you should go. There will be Security and with so many people there we can keep you seperated" Ella stated

"Okay but Grandma doesn't know Im here so maybe I will go as her plus one. But as soon as there is trouble I'm out of there" Rory smile.

"That is fine we understand" Finnagin replied.

Later the night

"I sent you passport out to have a name change darling plus done all the other admin work so everything will show you are Rory Morgan now" Finn smiled and kissed his wife, whilst they were in bed watching TV.

"Thanks my Love, so we should get that back before the party. (Finn nodded) Also I don't think we she come in together, (Finn turn the TV and turned towards her) look Logan, Colin and Robert will most likely be hanging off you and I think if they see me it will be bad. My Grandma is coming I can just be her date and stay with her and mom" Rory replied

"Shit you are right but I want my wife next to me when I'm talking to stakeholders and possible clients" Finn poured

Rory reached over and Kissed him sweetly, "I want that to but if the Huntzburger were going to be there it would be okay"

"Yes you are right and I don't want you stressed or the baby" Finn replied rubbing her little bump that started to appear.

"Sorry I missed the appointment today because the meeting went to Long" Finn said

"Its fine, it was a last minute appointment and your mum came with me. The doctor said I just need to keep eating and take it easy as my blood pressure is a little high" Rory said snuggling into Finn.

"I promise to be there for your next one and yes please take it easy I need you both well"

"Yes your mum ordered me to stay in bed tomorrow which might work out well because I will properly just write and she will keep going with our wedding preparations"

"How is your book going?" Finn asked

"Slow but a few days resting and I'm sure I will get a bit done"

"Let go to sleep Love we still have a busy week up until the Morgan party"

Back in Hartford

Knock Knock

"Shira how wonderful to see you. What do I owe this surprise visit?" Emily said opening the door to let Shira in. They headed to the Lounge and sat down.

"We have just come back from London and I was at the club with the girls where they informed me of the new Heiress we have in town"

"How interesting Shira but years ago you told her she wasn't good enough for this family, so my question is why are you here?"

"So it is true Rory is the heiress. First of all I want to apologise to your family about everything. My son has only ever been happy with Rory and I we should have realised that. Maybe if Rory is willing to be with Logan I can speak to Mitchum"

"Do you think Mitchum will agree Shira as I can see it is a business deal which he is not willing to lose"

"I know my Husband can be a pain in the ass. But can you please let me know where Rory is so I can apologies and open to door to her and Logan"

"Rory is away at the moment"

"Our children are always busy ruling the world" Shira added

"But she will be at the Morgan Party she is yet to confirm but I want her to go as my plus one, so you can apologies then"

"Perfect maybe in time we will be celebrating grandchildren together"

"Oh I hope so Emily"

A couple of days later

"Hi Grandma, sorry I haven't called sooner but I'm in the writing zone"

"That's okay Rory I wanted to see if you could meet in Australia and be my plus one for the Morgan event"

"Yes Grandma I can meet you in Perth and join you for the event. Mum has told me the Morgan's have organised then to stay at the Crown Towers in Perth so I will be joining them there"

"Perfect I will be staying there to, see you in 7 days"

Back in Harrford

"Hi Logan it's Emily Gilmore"

"Hello Emily, I was getting a bit worried I wouldn't hear from you"

"Sorry about that my Granddaughter wouldn't answer her phone she never uses to be like this ignoring my calls"

"Well if she is serious about this book she maybe trying to get it out sooner, which may be a good thing"

"It's still not proper Logan I hope you teacher her some manners once you are together"

"I will help her out. Emily so will she be at the Morgan party?"

"Yes she will be my plus one"

"That is good are you able to pass me her passport, in case we decide to have some alone time"

"If you are saying run of to get married, I should be saying no but if I can get a party out of it I will be happy"

"No worries Emily we will both make sure you can plan a reception party for us"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is annoying you and my baby are staying in a hotel, when you could be sleeping with me" Finn said to his wife.

"I know my love but we have the party tomorrow night then our wedding on Sunday we should do the right thing and you not see the bride for 24 hours. Besides my mum wants us to do a little party on Sat with your mum and sister. Maybe you could do something with Colin, your dad, Luke and my dad when he flys in."

"Actually that sound not a bad idea, the party I mean. We are already married does it matter if we stand by tradition."

"I know but we should do it to appease the family" Rory replied

"I'm going to miss you my love, but do you have everything passport and licences"

"Yes now the quicker you drop me off the quicker I will see you tomorrow"

Finn dropped Rory off at the Crown Towers she wanted to relax before her mum, Luke and Grandma arrived later that night. A couple of hours later Rory could hear her mums voice coming down the corridor she ran to the door and opened it up shouting "MOM"

Lorelei dropped her bag and raced to her daughter, "You look wonderful (and then whisper the next part knowing her Mom was too far away) how is the baby"

Rory whisper back, "we are okay, we have been on bed rest to keep my blood pressure normal"

"Rory you look wonderful" Emily said as she got closer to her Granddaughter

"Thank you Grandma I would hug you but I know you will want to change first. We are sharing this 2 room suite so you have one bedroom and bathroom and I have the other. Mum and Luke will be sharing the next room"

"Thank you Rory" and Emily went of to shower and change.

"Lorelei I'm going to take the bags into our room if you want to talk to Rory" Luke stated and left the girls alone.

"Mom"

"Sit Rory whilst your Grandma is in the shower I should make you aware that both your Grandparents have release a statement to the press announcing your heiress stator"

"Well most people know I was going to be Gilmore" Rory replied

"Yes but they also states your are a Hayden as well"

"Oh okay"

"Rory this is serious I haven't told your Grandma's off yet. You may find that people will start hounding you for marriage"

"Mum I'm with Finn we are getting married soon. It will be okay"

"Rory, Lorelei I am starving are we going for dinner shortly" Emily shouted out.

"Im ready Grandma if mom and Luke are"

"Yes I will grab Luke" Lorelei shouted back

"Mom it will be okay I promise you. I need to stay positive th y"

"Okay I will trust you"

With the conversation was forgot and they had an enjoyable dinner all together.

The Morgan Party was to celebrate the 50th hotel the Family would build, there had been some delays getting the hotel built. But the family want to show the plan and design to their shareholders, clients and friend. The party was to be held at the Crown as the owner was a family friend and it did have one of the biggest ballroom to hold such an event.

"Ella, Finnagin thank you so much for inviting me and my family to this event. I'm not sure you have met my Granddaughter Rory before"

"Oh yes Emily we have met Rory several times in the states," Ella replied and turned to Rory, " Hi Rory you are looking well it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again Ella and Finnagin, have you met my Mom Lorelai and her husband Luke"

(Rory had spoke to Finn's family about keeping the baby and wedding a secret til a special breakfast in the morning, where they will let Emily know )

They spent a little time talk to the Morgan's then they moved on with Emily seeing other friend which she wanted to introduced her family to. Rory was enjoying herself when all of a sudden Shira came up to her.

"Hi Rory I was wondering if we could have a quick chat?"

Lorelei looked at Shira with disgusted, "Why did you need to speak to my daughter?"

"I wanted to apologise to you Rory for everything our family has done to you. I realised a few things of at late and I need to make amend for my past"

"Okay but why now Shira"

"As I said I want to make amend and was planning to seek you out. But I saw you here and thought I could talk to with no fuss. I mean what I said thou I am really sorry, I can't apologise for my husband actions he is a stubborn man who does want to lose."

"Okay I accept your apology Shira, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night"

"Yes I hope you do to Rory and Lorelei" and with that Shira left

"Was that weird to you?" Lorelei aaked Rory

"Shira came and apologies to me last week girl. It seems to me she has a lot making up to do with a lot of people" Emily stated then went back to talking to her friends.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room

Finn was watching his wife through the crowd hoping that she was eating and okay, when he saw Logan mum go up and talk to her.

Finn turned to Logan who had latched on to him as soon as he arrived at the party and said, "why is your mum talking to Rory?"

"Oh she is on an apology tour at the moment. She feel like she has to make amends for her bad behaviour on the past"

Colin pipes up, "Why that is weird. Besides your mum hated Rory why the change of heart?"

"Gah like I know my Mom, I try not to speak or deal with you have to ask Honor" Logan replied.

"Its still weird" Robert piped up, "and why is Rory here. I thought she didnt want to have anything to do with us"

Colin looked at Finn, (Finn had asked Colin to be his best man during the day) Finn replied to the boys "My parents want to meet Lorelei as she is a successful boutique hotel, and of course they know Emily so they decided to invite the family. Logan please leave her alone she said its over and you are getting married"

"Yer, Yer I know I will leave her alone." Logan replied

"I need to head up to the podium with my parents to make the presentation, please behave boys" Finn clapped them on the back and headed off.

The party was a great success Finn and his dad did the presentation and everyone loved the new design. The hotel would bring great success to the Morgan Family and the city. Finn had spent the rest of the party talking to the guest with his parents, every now and again he would search for Rory to see if she was okay but he hadn't seen her for awhile so he though he would slowly make his way over to her family.

Lorelei and Rory were enjoying themselves chatting to new people and Lorelei been able to talk about her new venture with the Dragon Inn.

"Excuss me miss, I have drink for you" said the server

Rory replied, "im sorry I didn't order one yet"

The server replied, "A young man saw your drink getting lol and thought you needed a top up"

"Umm I'm not drink alcohol" Rory replied

"No he has order you lemonade"

Rory smiled and took the drink and server left.

After awhile Rory began to feel tired, "Mum I'm going to head upstairs feeling very tired"

"Okay hun we will see you in the morning for breakfast" Lorelei replied.

As Rory was leaving the ballroom she bumped into Logan

"Hi Rory I was wondering if we could have a quick chat"

"Logan, I dont think that a good idea Im really tired"

"Let's get some fresh air Rory you look Pale"

"I dont feel good maybe it will be okay"

Logan led Rory out to the front

"How have you been Rory"

"Logan lets cut the crap what do you want"

"Rory I miss you, I miss us together. I want you to be my wife"

"What .." then Rory past out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What where am I" Rory said as she was waking up in a strange bed.

"What the fuck Rory when do you get married"

24 hours before

Rory had just past out and Logan had caught her, he motion to his driver and he helped Logan put Rory in the car.

"My poor darling girlfriend is so tired Geoff can you just take us to the airport and we will fly home tonight"

"Yes sir we will be there in 20 minutes"

"Thank you"

Logan had met up with Emily halfway thru the night to get Rory's passport so they could leave for America straight away. He also new Rory wouldn't come willing so he had asked the server near them to what she was drink and spiked her drink so she would sleep on the flight to Las Vegas.

Geoff got them to the airport on time and he help Logan by grabbing the luggage whilst Logan got Rory onto the plane.

"Have a good night sir" Geoff said to Logan

"Thanks Geoff for you help will be glad to get home to the states" Logan said and then walked toward where Rory was sitting asleep

Back at the party

"Hey Lorelei"

"Hey Finn this is a great party"

"Thought you might enjoy yourself, have you seen Rory lately"

"Yes she said she was tired and was heading upstairs"

"Was she okay thou and is Emily around or has she gone upstairs to"

"She was a little pale but that would have been because she is tired. My mum is around but if Rory is tired let her sleep"

"Yer I don't want to get caught by Emily before tomorrow morning. I will leave it and see you in the morning" and Finn went off to keep talking.

Emily decided she was ready for bed so she said good night to Lorelei and told her that she would see then for breakfast. She went upstairs, "Rory are you here" Emily asked as she walked thru the door, she checked the bedroom and saw it was empty. 'Good hopeful Rory and Logan have made up and will be getting married soon' Emily though to herself and went to bed.

The next morning

The next morning Finn's family (Mum, dad his sister Elena and her husband James) where at the table with Lorelei and Luke waiting for Rory and Emily to come down.

"So Lorelei how did you enjoy the party?" Ella asked

"Yes I hope you don't mind but I made some contacts" Lorelei replied

"No we are glad you did Finn told us all about your Inn and how wonderful it is" Finnegan replied

They kept talking for a little bit longer when Emily came and joined them in the restaurant.

"Mom where is Rory?" Lorelei asked

"Oh I thought she was already down here and how nice to see the Morgan family joining us"

"Mom did you even check her room before you left" Lorelei said

"Yes the bed was made" Emily replied

"What do you mean her bed was made she left the ballroom last night saying she was tired and she never fixes her bed" Lorelei started to get angry

"Well since Logan and the boys where here maybe she decide to go out drinking why dont't you call her" Emily asked sitting down at the table, "Not sure what the fuss is about in front of our friend"

Lorelei looked at Finn and could see he was upset, "Mum Rory is pregnant she wouldn't be going out drinking with the boys"

"Lorelei can we talk about this privately"

"No Mom Rory is pregnant and we need to find her. Finn I'm just going to run upstairs if you want to call her"

Finn got out his phone and dial her number walking away from the table, it just rang out. Then he decide to call Colin and Robert to see where they were at and if they had seen her which they both said no.

By this time Lorelei was back and walked straight up to Finn, "Finn she didn't sleep there at all because her dress is missing, but so is her passport"

"Lorelei I can't lose her why would her passport be missing"

Lorelei turned to her Mom, "Mom did you check if Rory was in last night"

"No I just went straight to bed. And now I want to know who is the father my Granddaughter has no boyfriend or husband"

Finnegan whilst this was happening had duck to security to check when Rory had left and seen her leave out the front with Logan. He noticed she was pale and swaying a little bit as she walked out. Finnegan ran back in to the restaurant and quickly got Finn attention.

"Son she walked out with Logan she didn't look to good" he whispered

Finn turned to Lorelei, "Why would she leave with Logan"

"Maybe they wanted to catch up" Emily said innocently

"Mom, they have been over for ages"

"But you know that boy is so in love with Rory" Emily replied

"Finn Mitchum said Logan took a flight back the states stop at Las Vegas and there was another passenger with him" Finnegan told Finn as he had quickly called while the others were talking.

Finn called Logan but it went straight to voice mail.

"Mom what did you do" Lorelei yelled at Emily

"Logan came over the other week saying he wanted her back and wanted to marry her" Emily replied

"Mom what the .." Lorelei was interrupted with Finn laughing

"Well tough shit for him" Finn laughed

"Excuse me young man Logan is perfect for Rory and I hope he forgives her for being pregnant with another man's baby" Emily stood up giving her most venomous replied

"Emily I hope you realise what you have done because after this my wife and I and our child will never have anything to do with you. Yes I married Rory 3 weeks ago and I'm glad I got the paperwork done because if he has to show her passport or licences it will state Mrs Rory Morgan"

"Excuses me young man you never even .." Emily started and was interrupted by Lorelei

"Mom Rory and Finn told me about the baby and engagement 4 weeks ago and I gave them my blessing. If Logan has taken my daughter against her will I will never have anything to do with you either"

"I'm sure"

"Do not finish that Mom please leave" Lorelei finished

Emily got up and left the table stomping her feet.

Lorelei turned back to Finn and Finnegan, "Do we know if Logan has her?"

Finnegan replied, "Yes I got security footage from Perth airport with Logan carrying Rory onto the plan."

"Shit we were supposed to get married with our family tomorrow" Finn angrily replied

"I'm kind of glad you married her when you got here Finn" Lorelei smiled

"So am I, I dont think Rory could handle a divorce if Logan has married her" Finn said

"Well I think you and me Finn plus Lorelei and Luke should get on our plan and go get Rory back" Finnegan stated, " Grab passports and anything else we might need and see you at the airport in 90 minutes"

On the plane 2 hours later

"Lorelei I owe you an apology" Finn said

"What for Finn?" Lorelei asked

"For saying Rory won't have anything to do with her Grandma"

"No you had every right and once she know her Grandma help she will want nothing to do with her either"

"Still I can't believe this has happened"

"Unfortunately I can Finn"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What where am I" Rory said as she was waking up in a strange bed.

"What the fuck Rory when do you get married"

"Logan where are we, I don't feel good" Rory said trying to get up

Logan whilst waiting for Rory to wake up had submitted the wedding paperwork but the minister came back and informed Logan that Rory was married and they couldn't go thru with the wedding.

So Logan decide to drink and drink whilst waiting for Rory to wake.

Logan grabbed Rory by the scruff her neck helping her up and then pushing her into the wall, she went face forward into the wall and turned to Logan shocked.

"Logan please I'm.."

"What the fuck Rory your passport say Rory Morgan who did you Marry. You are suppose to be mine"

"Logan you cheated on me all the time when we were together" Rory was trying to keep her whits about but she was failing due to the pregnancy symptoms

Logan lashed out at her hitting her in the face she coward further into the wall.

"Thats how society is Rory nobody truly loves there partner, everyone cheats"

"No Logan my Grandparents love each other and they never strayed, your sister Honor and her husband love they have never strayed"

Logan hit her again but on her shoulder and then kicked her in the leg

"Josh is to stuiped like your grandfather" Logan replied.

Then his phone rang, "who is calling me now" he shouted and walked out of the bedroom.

Rory knew he was drunk and took her chance and staggered in the bathroom. Lucky for her the door locked from the inside and there a phone in there so she could call for help.

She grabbed the phone and called down to reception

" Best Western Reception speaking"

"Hi my name is Rory Morgan and I have been kidnapped, I'm not sure where I am"

"Your in Las Vegas hun I can see what room you are in. Why do you been kidnapped"

"Is this room booked up a Logan Huntzburger"

"No"

"Well that is who is with me I'm not his girlfriend or his wife. I am married to Finn Morgan he owns a few of the hotels on Las Vegas"

BANG BANG

"Open up Rory"

BANG BANG

"Rory open up I'm not kidding I will break this door down" Logan shout

Then he started to kick the door

"Please send someone up quick he has already hurt me and I am pregnant"

All of a sudden there was a loud BANG with the door been.

"Please help" Rory shouted in the phone. Logan grabbed her by the feet and dragged her back into the bedroom.

"Your going to get your marriage annulled Rory and you will be mine. Who is this guy anyway is it that Paul guy"

Rory knew she was going to get hit again so she turned slowly, "No Logan" and he wacked her on the back, "No Logan its not Paul its someone else. Please let me go"

He hit a few more times shouting "Your are mine"

Next Rory heard "are you okay miss" and "Get off me who don't know who I am and she belongs to me"

Rory was shaking, "please help me I'm pregnant" and then she passed out.

Meanwhile

The Morgan's plane finally landed in Las Vegas

"Okay what is the plan here as Mitchum didn't know which Hotel he was staying" Finnegan stated

"Well I wrote down several hotel where we use to stay when we were here. So we can start with them" Finn replied

"This will take awhile." Luke replied.

"If we go I'm teams of 2 it maybe quicker. I have ordered my 2 drivers to drive us around to help" Finn said

"I will let the police know we are looking for her to" Finnegan said.

They grouped jumped into separate cars and headed off to the 20 hotels that were on the list.

Several Hours later

"Luke this hopeless 8 hotel down and nobody has seen our daughter" Lorelei turned crying to Luke

"We will find her Lorelei if its us or Finn we are not going to let her down," Luke said to her as he hugged his wife.

"Luke can you please call Finn"

"Yes I will do jump in the car and I will find out where they are at" Luke replied.

Luke rang Finn to see where they were at. Finn and his dad had completed 10 on the list and told Luke they would do the last 2. He suggested to Luke that he take Lorelei back to the Hotel the Morgan's owned and that they would check out the last 2 hotels.

When Luke and Lorelei got to the hotel they asked the receptionist if they had seen there daughter she told them that she was sorry that she hadn't seen Rory. But they were told to keep in touch with other hotels for information.

Finn and Finnegan arrived shortly later, "any Luck?" Luke asked.

"No, no one has seen her or Logan. The police know we are looking for her" Finnegan replied

"I thought he would be at one of those hotel" Finn cried, "where are they?"

"My guess is he booked at another hotel maybe a 3 star or lower to remain on the down low" Finnegan replied

"But that means we add so many more hotels to the equations" Luke stated.

"I know but we need to keep positive for Rory's sake" Finnagin replied

KNOCK KNOCK


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Finnagin got up to answer the door and the Las Vegas Commissioner walked inside.

Lorelei and Finn perked up

Finnagin introduced Finn Lorelai and Luke to Steven and Steven took control of the conversation

"I just came here to let you all know that the team here in Vegas has been shown Rory' s face and we are trying during our breaks to check the other star hotels as you said that you have checked Logan's normal hotel stays. This may take awhile to search all the hotels but if we can keep communicating I'm hopeful we will find her soon"

"I feel like we are wasting our time" Lorelai cried out and got up and ran to her room then processed to slam the door.

"unfortunately until we here something we have to be proactive and search the several hundred hotels and motels here to find them. Hoping in the end that she is okay" Steve said looking at the door Lorelai had slammed

"No I agree" Finnagin replied looking at his son who's head is down.

"Well I'm off all, please have a good night sleep all of you. It may be a few long days" Steven said getting up and he left the guys alone.

"What are you thinking Finn" Luke asked.

"I'm thinking Logan is unstable I'm guessing he brought her here to get married as Emily said. Maybe we should check them to?" Finn replied with tears down his face

"That's a good idea" Luke replied

"Finn what did you mean he is unstable?"

"He has been drinking more, lashing out he is a very unhappy man. He doesn't want to marry Odette he wants Rory, but in the past he has always cheated on her"

"but she said no when he first propose, why go back?" Luke asked

"In short she need closure from that relationship, Rory felt they didn't end it right" Finn said and continued, "She also knew that he was cheating this time around to"

"Son of a ..." Like said standing up

"Luke she had to make the mistake as much as I hate that she broke up with me she need to ..."Finn burst into tears

"It's okay son we are going to find her and then you will never let her go. I think we should all go to bed and hopeful tomorrow will be a better day" Finnagin said hugging his son

All 3 men got up and went to bed, both Lorelai and Finn did not sleep well due to worrying about Rory l, where she was and If she was okay.

The next Morning Finn and Lorelai were discussing going to the wedding chapel first to see if they had seen Logan and/or Rory. So whilst they were waiting for the others they searched up all the chapels down and wrote there addresses down. When Finnagin and Luke finally got up Lorelai told the guys that she and Finn would go to the chapel whilst they would visit the hotels which had been visited yet by the police. Luke and Finnagin agree to that so they all got change and headed out.

There was about 50 chapels that Lorelai and Finn had to visit and they were hoping to get thru them all. Chapel after chapel there were no leads and both were trying to stay positive, they decide to grab some lunch at one of the hotels.

"You know Finn when I get my hands on Huntzburger I'm going to turn him to mince meat?" Lorelei angrily said clenching her teeth.

"and I'll cook him up" Finn smirked

"That's funny but this is serious .."

"We need to find her and hope she and the baby are okay" Finn finished

"How do you have faith that she will be okay?" Lorelei asked

"I married her"

"Can I say I'm glad you did. I prefer you as a son in law, but how will Logan react when he finds out she is married?"

"He will get angry, but how he will act it out I don't know. I don't really know him anymore, but just before we came to Australia Logan gave me a few good punches for having my arm around Rory when we slept. Don't worry he has forgot about that incident he was way to drunk, but Rory told him we were watching a movie and feel asleep she felt he would get more violent if he knew we were together"

"This is what I am afraid of he is to much society and they hid a lot of stuff behind the Hartford doors and If he could get punchy with you what would he do to her"

"Yes I am glad my parents prefer Australia for most of the year and ignore most of the shit that happens. I hope he doesn't do anything stuiped with her" Finn replied

"it's a pity Mitcham didn't have anymore information on his son. I know he never want Rory to marry Logan because she was a lowly Gilmore" Lorelei smirked

"Well I'm glad they never found out about her Hayden status. But I think we should keep going" Finn got up and paid the bill and he Lorelei kept going with there search.

They kept going on with their search til the reach the last Chapel of the day.

"Hi" said the receptionist, "How can I help you today?"

Lorelei tool charge, "Hi my name is Lorelei and we are looking for my daughter Rory Gilmore Morgan"

The Priest then came out and asked "Why are you looking for her"

"Rory is my wife," Finn said and continued, " we were at a party in Perth Australia when she was taken. We were told she was brought here by Logan, because he wants to marry her, not realising she was already .."

"Married" finish the priest, "please come into my office my name is Paul" he shook both Lorelei and Finn hand as he lead them to the back.

Once they were all seated, "Yes several days ago I was emailed all information for one Logan Huntzburger and Rory Gilmore. I emailed back saying when they arrived I would need passport and driver Licence details to be sights and copied. Logan showed up yesterday morning he was drunk but has brought all the paperwork. When I went thru the document I noticed the name change to Rory's last name from Gilmore to Morgan. I checked the database and saw that she was already married, I brought him to this office and told him that she was married already, so I could not go thru with the ceremony."

"Did you tell him who he was married to" Lorelei asked staring at Finn

"No" Paul continued, "we are not allowed to give the information out. After I told Logan he walked out and left."

"What was his reaction to her marriage" Finn asked

"He was very quiet, no anger nothing he just said 'Thanks' and left the building"

"Do you know where he is staying or Rory did you ever see her" Finn asked

"We don't ask where people stay so unfortunately I can not help you there and No I never saw Rory either." Paul replied

Lorelei got up and started pacing, Finn turn back to the priest, "Do you mind if I call the police so you can recount your story"

Paul nodded and Finn call his dad's friend Steven to come to the Chapel.

"Hi Finn, I was about to call you. I have some news ..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What's the news" Finn turn to look at Lorelei

"We have picked up a man at hotel under the name Jordan Lewis however he looks like the picture of Logan you have us. I was wonder if you would come down to the station and see if you recognise him" Steven replied

"Yes we will be there shortly, Thank you"

"What Finn" Lorelei asked

"They have found someone who looks like Logan but has a different name, Steven wants us to go down and identify him"

"But what if its not him?" Lorelei asked

"I'm praying it is" Finn said

Paul piped up, "If you don't mind, I would like to come with you both so I can give the police my statement on the issues"

"Thank you "Finn replied.

Finn grabbed Lorelei and they heard to the car, Finn told the drive to head to the station and in 30 minutes they were there.

Steven met them at the front Finn explain Paul had come to make a statement and he was sent inside but Steven lead Finn and Lorelei thru the side entrance so they could get to the interview room without being seen. When they arrived, Steven turn the glass on so they could see this Jordan whilst he spoke to the police.

"Shit that's him, that's Logan" Finn turned to Steven whilst Lorelei gasp.

"He hasn't said anything but the receptionist told us from Best Western that a woman rang to her from the bathroom asking for help. They sent Security and they found him hitting a young woman once they had secured him, she passed out. Are you sure that is Logan because if it is, Rory will be at the Kindred Hospital waiting for you?" Steven replied

"Yes that is definitely him, I would like to press chargers on him for kidnapping my wife" Fin angrily said

"Yes I thought you might Logan will be charged with kidnapping and assault. So now I can let the arresting office know it's Logan Huntzburger and I will let the officers know at the hospital know that you will be there shortly."

With that Lorelei hugged Steven and Finn led them back to the car to go off to the hospital. On the way Finn called his dad to let them know Logan had been arrested and Rory was hopefully the person in hospital that had been assaulted by Logan.

They got to the hospital and went straight to reception.

"I'm sorry sir visiting hours are over" the last said

"My wife Rory Morgan was brought in after she was assaulted." Finn replied

Looking at her computer the lady replied, "I'm sorry sir we have no one of that name here"

At this stage Lorelei piped up, "we were told my daughter was here by the police?"

"I'm sorry does she go by a different name?" the lady asked

"Her maiden name is Gilmore, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore" Lorelei got out

"I am sorry again there is no one ..."

"Are you Finn Morgan" said a gruff voice and Finn and Lorelei turned to an officer who just turn up

"Yes and my Mother in Law Lorelei" Finn replied

"Please follow me" he replied and turned to the reception, "this may be the Jane Doe's family"

The receptionist nodded and the officer lead them to the elevator once inside Lorelei spoke, "can you tell us anything?"

"Yes, I saw the picture of Rory and I believe it is her. I shouldn't be saying this as the doctor will inform you if it is her that when she was brought in she was dehydrated and body was starving that's why she passed out. She has a few bruises over her body"

"Okay" Lorelei said stunned.

The elevator came to a stop and the officer lead them to the room

"Please look thru the window and let me know if that is Rory" the officer asked Lorelei.

Lorelei stood on her toes to look thru the window, she turn quickly back to the men and replied, "Yes that is Rory Morgan"

Doctor Jefferies had been looking after Jane Doe (Rory) since she arrived and saw the officer and the couple going towards Rory's room. He hope that these people were her family so he took a walk towards to see if he could hear them talking when he heard the women say she was Rory Morgan. The officer noticed the Doctor straight away.

"Finn, Lorelei this is Doctor Jefferies he has been treating Rory" the officer said

"Thank you for treating my wife, do you know she is pregnant and is she and baby okay" Finn got out quickly.

Doctor Jefferies lead the to the chairs next to room, "let me start in saying that Rory did tell Security she was pregnant, so when she arrived I was notified about the pregnancy. We gave her a ultra sound and the baby is nice and healthy. Rory unfortunately was still suffering from drug that was in her system which I was informed by the officers that her drink may have been spike to kidnap her. It didn't harm the baby it just making Rory more drowsy, she was also dehydrated and her body starving for food with her pregnancy we have been pumping fluid into her to overcome this. When she wake will keep her in longer to make sure she eats a bit of food before we discharge her"

"We were told she was assaulted as well" Finn asked

"Nothing broken she has a few bruises one on her cheeky, leg and back. She will be sore from those for a few days. Because of the assault we have placed a monitor her belly, so we can check on the baby"

"Thank you" Lorelei replied, "can we go in and has she woken up"

"Yes you both can go in, I only want 2 people in at a time and No she was brought in late this morning"

Lorelei and Finn walked into Rory's room and Finn kissed her on the forehead and Lorelei took the other side of the bed and kissed her cheeky both then sat down and watched Rory sleep.

"How long did Luke and Finnagin say it will take them to get here?" Lorelei asked

"Dad said an hour depending on the traffic. Dad won't stay long once he has seen Rory but will Luke stay?"

"Im not sure he hates Hospitals I might just suggest that he sees her and goes home with your dad" Lorelei replied and Finn nodded his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Luke and Finnagin turned up 30 minutes later and as it was quiet late they had brought food for Finn and Lorelei to eat. The Doctor okay for the extra people to sit in there whilst they have dinner.

"So have we heard an update on Logan" Lorelei asked.

Finnagin replied, "Yes, I spoke to Steven. Logan still hasn't said anything they will keep him over night and try and talk to him when he is sober. He will also have a bail hearing tomorrow, hopeful it will be recommend that he stays put until trial. I rang my attorney to help and he will be down at the courts tomorrow to make a statement on behalf of the family"

"God, I know he was your friend Finn but they need to throw the book at him" Lorelei said talking to Finn.

"Lorelei he really stop being my friend a decade ago when we were here in Las Vegas when he was still with Rory. Rory heard what happen here but after he proposed" Finn replied.

"Should I ask what happened" Lorelie asked

"I didn't participate, (holding his hands up) but I found him in a brothel and that's all I will say" Finn said

"I'm going to kill him" Lorelei replied

"Lorelei don't bother," Luke replied and continued, "She said No for a reason back then and now she is married with a child on the way"

Lorelei smirked, "Yes I know. I'm glad they are both okay and I hope she awaken soon"

"She will" Luke said.

A couple of hours later Luke and Finnagin had left the hospital leaving Finn and Lorelei to stay and watch over Rory. The nurses set up beds for them to use Finn persuaded Lorelei to sleep on the bed whilst he stay up a little longer he want to let Colin and his mum know Rory had been found. Ella had already been informed by Finnagin of Rory being found and the baby being okay she offered to fly over but both husband and son told her to stay put until Rory woke up and could assess her recovery.

Then he called Colin who was with Steph back in Australia waiting for news, Colin was furious with Logan when Finn told him the whole story and he then also offered to fly back to the states with Steph but Finn told him no as well. Colin asked Finn if they should let Robert know all since he knew everything including Rory's pregnancy. Finn told him that Colin can call letting Robert know Rory has been found but nothing more, he felt that Robert had become more of Logan's Friend then there's. Also he hadn't bothered to invite Robert to his wedding to Rory. Colin agreed that Robert and his family were kissing the Huntzburgers asses to make there family standing better in society. Colin said goodbye to Finn and asked him to keep in contact with any updates or if he wanted them to fly in, Finn thanked his best friend and decide he should try and get some sleep to.

Finn got up and kissed his wife on the lips as he moved away, "That was a pretty shit Kiss to give your wife" Rory replied quietly she grabbed his shirt and brought him back down for a more passionate kiss. Finn was surprised but then return the kiss, he had missed her, when they both needed air they parted. Gulping in some air Finn stared at his wife she gave him a smile and he rubbed her cheek and went in for another passionate kiss. Again when they needed air they parted, Finn sat down on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked Rory

"Hungry" she replied

"What do you feel like" Finn asked pulling out his mobile phone.

"Not for Food my love" Rory slowly got herself up she winced and slowly rolled back, "I shouldn't have done that" she smiled.

"Rory" Finn turned serious "do you remember what Logan did to you?"

"Yes" she replied looking sombre and tear started rolling down her face.

"Oh Rory" Finn said bending over and hug his wife.

"When I woke up in the room Logan had been drinking could smell it, then I'm guessing he was trying to get a marriage Licences because he was screaming about me being married. I'm guessing he didn't realise that it was you I married, he was so angry he hit me in the face, arm and later on in the legs" Rory cried, "the baby .."

"Our child is fine" Finn replied rubbing her belly

"I wasn't feeling the best," Rory continued, "so I ran to the bathroom and called down reception, they managed to send someone up and that's the last thing I remember"

Finn kissed Rory on the lip, he pulled away, "I'm glad you had some sense to protect yourself, security got you to the hospital you have been here since this morning. This is our second day here."

Rory frowned, "He must have given me a strong sedative to be out for over 24 hours"

A nurse entered whilst they were talking and she interrupted when Rory said about the sedative, "I'm sorry to intrude" the nurse said, "the kidnapper gave you a mixture of sedatives one that you drank to knock you out then he injected you with some more to keep you out for another day. That is what we can put together with the Police help"

"Oh God" Finn went pale

The nurse continued, "we have you on a drip to flush out all the drugs in your system to help you and the baby stay healthy" she checked Rory over. "I will let you both rest and the doctor will be in to see you in the morning"

Rory looked at Finn, "How does Logan know about drugs" replying to his 'oh gods comment

Finn looked down then back up to Rory, "the last year you were together in college he started to experiment. When we got to Las Vega the last trip before you and him broke up he started to try different things. I found him in a brothel completely out of it."

"I'm so glad I used protection everything, so I'm guessing him kidnapping me was planned then?" Rory replied

"Yes" Finn replied

"oh" Rory replied "but I could never be his wife, Mitchum would have made him get a divorce to marry Odette"

"he never wanted Odette Rory. He would have lost everything to keep you" Finn replied

"No he wouldn't have" Rory and Finn looked up and there was Chris, Chris walked in the room further, "Emily has released both your heir ship details to the press, so the Huntzburgers know and would have you use your inheritance to save their company"

"Hi Dad, (Chris gave Rory a kiss on the cheeky and shook Finns hand) Why would Grandma do that to me? I never wanted those details out!" Rory asked

"She wanted you to marry Logan, she gave him your passport to get out of the country at the Party, I checked the security camera once we found out what she had done " Finn told her.

"No" Rory sobbed

"Sorry Rory, my mum told me that Emily had over talked her to release the info. Then when she went to confront Emily she saw her and Shira together at her house." Chris said

"Why would she do this to me?" Rory cried

"Emily has always had ambitions. When you were conceived your mum overheard how excited how Lorelei managed to capture the Rich family's son. That's why your mum ran away" Chris told his daughter

"Chris!" Lorelei said groggily.

"Lor Rory needs to know, I'm sorry (Chris turned back to Rory). Your Grandad was always wonderful and I understand why Lor wanted Rory and Richard to have a bond like she and he did. And your dad (Chris turned back to Lorelie who's head was down) was amazing but Emily always wanted more. She went from her first Fiance to Richard and married him quickly, even Jack now nice guy but more wealthier than Richard was" Chris finished

"I know" Lorelei said with tears down her face, "I'm sorry Rory"

"Mum" Rory sniffed, "I'm sorry to I fell for some of her stunts to"

Lorelei got up and walked to her daughter and hugged her furiously.

Chris piped up, "What are we going to do with your mum Lor?"

The girls were still crying

Finn decided to speak up, "Lorelei was there but I have told Emily (saying the name in disguised) that Rory was my wife Legally and she is no longer welcome to see either of us"

"And I agreed" Lorelei reply.

Both Lorelei and Rory separated and she looked at Finn and asked "she doesn't know about the baby does she?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Yes she does, Rory. Lorelei told her" Finn replied, " She was hoping Logan would forgive you being pregnant to another man and still marry you"

"But again would Mitchum have let Logan marry with my a business deal with Odette's family" Rory replied and kept going, "is that why Shirra apologies to me hoping to get on my god side"

"Logan did mention at the party his mum was on apology tour and Mitchum did tell us about Logan bringing a guest on the plane" Finn now confused.

A nurse came in to the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a Mitch Huntzburger here to see you Rory"

Rory started to feel off, and Finn could feel it, "Are you okay Love?" he said Looking into Rory's eyes. Chris and Lorelei went from looking shock at the nurses request to worry with Rory.

The nurse could see Rory pale and moved towards Rory, Lorelei and Chris moved so the nurse could check her out.

"Rory your blood pressure is I need you to breath" as she placed the breathing tube around Rory's nose. Finn rubbed Rory's belly knowing it was another way to calm her down.

The nurse watch Rory closelt to watch her blood pressure slow come down. "Hun I am going to tell Mitchum to come back tomorrow and I think we should reduce your guest til tomorrow"

Rory was still a little in shock

"Finn we will head to the hotel look after her please and we will be back in the morning she needs rest" Lorelei said grabbing Chris as they left.

The nurse left just after to let Mitchum know to come back in the morning

"Rory are you okay" Finn asked

She started to tear up and cry. "I want this to end I don't want anything to do with the Huntzburger even if its Mitchum apologising or asking to forgive Logan. I want to go home to Perth and get on with our lives"

"Aww darling" he said rubbing her belly, " As soon as the doctor gives you the clearance to fly we will go back home to Perth. Are you sure thou you want to set up in Perth I will come back to the US if you want to live near your mum?"

"No I want to be where ever you need to be Finn and at the moment that Perth. Your work is important and I know how much you love it, I got my chance to live my dream with my journalism. But know that has changed I still want to write my book but I want to be a wife and a mother to our children"

Finn smiled at the last comment, "First of all if you want to go back into the world of journalism I happy and will support you. And second of all how many children do you want?" he raised his eyes at her.

She laughed, "I'm not sure actually lets get thru this one first"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" both Rory and Finn looked up to the nurse, "I told Mitchum that we will call him when you are feeling better (Thank you both Rory and Finn said). But I also want to give Rory a little sedative via the doctors request hoping that it will relax and reduce your blood pressure. Its okay Finn you can stay on the bed it seems to help Rory." The nurse said as she went to Rory's IV line and gave her the injection.

Finn got off the bed to remove his jacket and shoes, the nurse passed over another blanket so they could cuddle up. "Thank you" Finn said to the nurse.

"Normal we do check up during the night but we will not disturb you tonight you both need sleep see you at 7.30 for round" the nurse said and left closing the door.

Few minutes later both Finn and Rory were cuddled up and sleep

The next day

Mitchum decided to go and see Finnagin not realising that the Gilmore's were with him. He knock at the suite at 7.30 in the morning he knew Finnagin and the Morgan Family always stayed at , Finnagin answered signed and asked him to come in.

"What the hell are you doing here" Lorelei shouted whilst both Luke and Chis were holding on to her

"I came to give you some advice" Mitchum said

Finnagin raised his eyes, Lorelei exploded " What the Fuck how about I give you some advise .." Chris slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Lorelei I know my son is trouble and I wish he realised that him and Rory are over he ruined that over the decade not her. And the advice I was going to say was get a restraining order for Rory and Finn against Logan. I'm not helping him with his defence I wash my hands of him but he does control the European division so he has money and Lawyers so he could get off and be free to run around again"

"We are going to try to do everything we can to make sure he stays in prison. If he does get out you need to control him Mitchum, either rehab or get him to marry that Odette girl and settle down. My family which includes the Gilmores know doesn't need to watching over their shoulder. And Rory she needs to relax and enjoy her pregnancy" Finnagin took over the conversation

"I did not know she was pregnant" Mitchum said looking down

"Yes and she is married to my son a couple of weeks ago" Finnagin replied, "They were happy and need to find it again please sort Logan out"

"I will see what I can do" Mitchum nodded and left the family to their breakfast.

"What the hell" Lorelei said after Chris let her go.

"Well I'm surprised he gave us that advice against his family" Chris said, "But it's a good idea. I might start drawing something up for both Rory and Finn in case things do go the wrong way."

"Do we believe we need it?" Lorelei said looking down at her plate.

"I'm sorry Lore but I looked into Logan and the Business last night. The Huntzburger Empire here may be crashing in the US but in Europe and England is thriving under Logan management. He has the money and the connection to possible get him out of this. We have to be smart and have plan B, C and D ready and waiting"

"I think Chris is right Lorelei plus we really need to get Finn and Rory out of the country as soon as she is well enough. So having an absentee witness could do some harm to our case, but we know and our lawyers will know its to protect her health and the baby" Finnagin replied

"I agree to Lorelei we need to be smart about this. Let Chris do what he does best he is a good Lawyer, if we are prepared we wont have to rush for the next step" Luke said

"Okay do it, I was just hoping that things would go smoothly for Rory and Finn" Lorelei replied sadly.

"I know Lorelei" Luke hugged her.


End file.
